Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde, the movie musical script
by moonbird
Summary: The author notes explains it better.  It's my re-writing the musical script into the movie script I would like shoot one day, using the original musical script as ground basis I did a whole lot of messing around to make it feel more like a movie of sorts


_**Doctor Jekyll and Hyde Movie musical.**_

**Script outcast.**

_AN; well, in the past i've written movie scripts and the thing is.. if I should ever make it as a legit film maker, there are some specific films I want to make, I really am burning to tell these stories, trust me.. a lot of stories! In no particular order my top three wishing movies to make would be. "The Scarlet Pimpernel" cool adventure film update "Zorro Trilogy." as in a epic classic trilogy filled with fun! and an adaptation of Frank Wildhorns musical version of "Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde"_

_This really is just me fiddling around with Frank Wildhorns Jekyll and Hyde script using the original musical script as ground basis, some stuff is the same, like.. the music number lyrics.. other stuff I changed.. I've changed such things as the way scenes are shown, the order of scene the order of plot points presented, the order of songs, I've cut some songs out, i've changed locations, I've changed some dialogue, I've cut down to a format that would fit better with a movie, the movie I would want to make one day, made it more straight forward, the ending has been cut down, well.. sitting writing in it you kind of realise the musical keep on repeating itself in the ending, not that I don't like the musical ending.. but you know.. just trying to make the more consistent movie script here, it did hurt to cut some of it out.. and the point from which Jekyll is screwed and Hyde takes over is never really made clear.. he actually never has that moment he decides to put Hyde away.. he just.. does, without showing.. without any explanation.. so I made that moment. I kind of tried to make Jekylls journey more pronounced so the speak. _

_I've cut out every mention of Jekylls sub plot about his father being ill and Jekyll only doing it all for his father... I surgically removed it , because I always freaking hated that! I do actually hate people who turns Jekyll into such a martyr, I rather like to think its a "Curiosity killed the cat." scenario or "The idealist who came in over his head not realising it before it was way to late." which I both find more interesting, more human and in its own way more tragic. _

_You will most likely notice how much I swapped around with Lucy's scenes, I tried to keep the focus as much with Jekyll as possible, and kind of making a scenario where there's a build up to Hyde, in the beginning Jekyll don't think of Hyde as that big of a problem, and we don't see him as we don't realise yet how big a problem he is._

_You'll probably think it's weird that there's a point where Hyde actually leaves Lucy be without raping her, but that is simply done to leave the great affect as he actually does rape her doing the song "Dangerouse game." It just does not have the same bearings if he has all ready done it. _

_If I really did make the movie, some of the songs would become abridged, most noticeable "Facade." and "Murder." would be cut down to maybe half the seven minutes they last.. but as I would always rather just let a real composer abridge the numbers and then work with them, i'll just let the entire texts be. Sure I would use the bloody songs, because I love a good ensemble song! and these are spectacular, Facade may even be my favourite song in the entire play and I love all the small reprises, of cause I would use them._

_And as stated before, I did a lot of messing around with the ending.. just trying to get the more exciting way of doing it, something that will keep the audience constantly on the tip of their seats.. should I make it that far.. :/ _

_Hey, a musical is a musical.. it needs to fill out two whole acts.. over two hours, some-times three hours.. so it drags things out on purpose.. and I adore musicals so I aint complaining.. I couldn't remove "Final confrontation." because it's the coolest thing ever, but if it weren't.. it kind of should have for the pacing, and I admit the new placement can perhaps be a little awkward, I am still trying to deal with that, trying to make it fitt in more smoothly.. oh well, this was great fun and a great excersize… Also if you start thinking about it it's kind of hypocritical of Jekyll to first start caring about the killing when he killed Lucy.. the fuck? He killed like a dozen of people before that! I know they were all sat up asholes of society, but it's still murders, we should have adressed that after the first one! If you really want there's lots to nitcpick about, but mostly it's all about just having fun! And again.. yeah.. give it a little polishing together with an exstra pair of eyes I can trust.. and this would be the script I personally would want to shoot._

_I plead you to remember to format between a movie and a play is quite different, and the time limit is shortened quite considerable..Hope you can give me some ideas about how to smoothen it all out :D_

* * *

><p>-Scene 1-<p>

We open up in the middle of streets of London, it looks empty and cold, a blue colour dominating the frame.

The camera pan over the scenary and we meet Uttersons who stands alone in the middle of the street, he is holding what looks like a heavy book, a journal of somekind reading out loud, almost as if he is thinking out loud.

Utterson; The confessions of Henry Jekyll, how he did it.. but when did it begin? He says, all the way back to earliest childhood is what he says here.

The picture switches to another setting, a warm silhouette of a child and laughing parents, but we can never see their faces as the child sit by his table writing down letters. And Uttersons voice continues now voicing over, before chaning, as if Jekyll himself takes over.

Utterson/Jekyll; I was always a curious child, and the idea of the individuality in man always fascinated me endlessly, to become a doctor was an easy choice, I wanted to experiment and figure out how the world works, (Now it's Jekylls voice alone.) that damn curiosity, who knew it would lead to this, I never meant for it to happen. This is my last confession, I went where no one is allowed to go, and paid the price… let this be a lesson.

We are back to Utterson standing as he reads out loud.

Utterson; To all those who seeks to uncover what is for good reasons forbidden, may god have mercy on my soul.

The Camera zooms away as the introduction to "Façade" starts playing, showcasing the dirty citizens of London until it land on some-one's feet's someone who is walking, he is wearing fine black shoes and black trousers, he uses a cane with a silver handle, wears quality top hat and a cane, it's obvious that he is a gentlemen, but never do we see him clearly, we zoom upwards and discover Utterson is watching him, and Utterson starts to sing, but at all times, the gentleman we can't see is in focus.

Utterson;

THERE'S A FACE THAT WE WEAR  
>IN THE COLD LIGHT OF DAY<br>IT'S SOCIETY'S MASK  
>IT'S SOCIETY'S WAY,<br>OF CONCEALING  
>WHAT'S BEHIND THE<br>FACADE!

As Utterson has sung the gentleman have walked closed by, but it looks they are not even at the same plan as the gentlman doesn't notice Utterson.

What looks like a street dandy completely clashing with the two finer gentlmen walks in from the other side and applyes to Utterson.

Dandy;

THERE'S A FACE THAT WE HIDE  
>TILL THE NIGHT TIME APPEARS,<br>AND WHAT'S HIDING INSIDE  
>BEHIND ALL OF OUR FEARS<br>IS OUR TRUE SELF.  
>LOCKED INSIDE THE<br>FACADE!

The man whom's face we don't see, shrugs the street Dandy off and hurries away, his fine cape flowing after him,

And the busy street of mockers, ladies and prostetues sings as if the are almost mocking the fine gentleman hurrying through them.

The towns people;

EVERY DAY,  
>PEOPLE IN THEIR OWN SWEET WAY<br>LIKE TO ADD A COAT OF PAINT  
>AN' BE WHAT THEY AIN'T!<p>

And the street Dandy is back as he goes straight up the Gentlemans face;  
>THAT'S HOW OUR LITTLE...<p>

And the rest of the city plays in.  
>GAME IS PLAYED<br>LIVIN' OUT A MASQUERADE  
>ACTING A BIZARRE CHARADE...<p>

The camera chances to a bishop who gladly graps a young poor lady around her waist, his motions indicating just fine what he intents to do with her.

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE;  
>WHILE PLAYING THE SAINT!<p>

BUT THERE'S ONE THING I KNOW  
>AN' I KNOW FOR SURE<br>THIS DISEASE THAT THEY'VE GOT  
>HAS GOT NO READY CURE<br>AN I'M CERTAIN  
>LIFE IS TERRIBLY HARD<p>

And for the rest of the song, the fine gentlemen hurries through the town, trying to the best of his abilities to avoid and ignore all the other upper class people, who all are in the middle of rather compromising situations, from drinking, to buying prostitutes, to beating up their workers, only to go home and look all fine, but also has to avoid all the regular scums of London blocking his way, almost making it a obstacle course for the gentleman and the scum of London just wont leave him alone, as they keep on addressing him.

MEN OF THE COMPANY  
>WHEN YER LIFE'S A FACADE!<p>

WOMEN OF THE COMPANY  
>LOOK AROUND YOU<br>I HAVE FOUND YOU  
>CANNOT TELL BY LOOKING<br>AT THE SURFACE WHAT IS LURKING THERE BENEATH IT.

PROSTITUTE  
>THIS MAN OF GOD IS PREPARE TO BET YOU<br>WHAT YOU SEES NOT WHAT YOU GET  
>THIS MAN'S A MASTER OF DECEIT!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>SO WHAT IS THIS SINISTER SECRET<br>THE LIE HE WILL TELL YOU IS TRUE!

UTTERSON  
>EACH MAN YOU MEET<br>IN THE STREET  
>ISN'T ONE MAN<br>BUT TWO!

THE COMPANY  
>NEARLY EVERYONE YOU SEE<br>LIKE HIM AND HER  
>AND YOU AND ME<br>PRETENDS TO BE  
>A PILLAR OF SOCIETY<p>

THE WOMEN  
>A MODEL OF PROPRIETY<p>

THE MEN  
>SOBRIETY AND PIETY<p>

SOCIETY WOMEN  
>WHO NEVER EVEN HEARD OF NOTORIETY!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>THE LADIES AN' GENTS HERE BEFORE YOU<br>WHICH NONE OF 'EM EVER ADMITS  
>MAY HAVE SAINTLY LOOKS,<br>BUT THERE'RE SINNERS AN' CROOKS

STRIDE  
>HYPOCRITES!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>HYPOCRITES!<p>

THERE ARE PREACHERS WHO DO  
>THERE ARE DOERS WHO PREACH.<br>THERE ARE TEACHERS WHO LIE  
>THERE ARE LIARS WHO TEACH!<p>

PROSTITUTES  
>TAKE YOUR PICK DEAR!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>CAUSE IT'S ALL A FACADE!<p>

STREET DANDY  
>IF WE BECOME ONE TOO,<br>ARE WE EVIL OR GOOD?

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE  
>TILL WE WALK A FINE LINE!<p>

STREET DANDY  
>THAT WE'D CROSS IF WE COULD!<p>

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE  
>BUT WE'RE WAITING<p>

THE COMPANY  
>TO BREAKTHROUGH THE FACADE!<p>

ONE OR TWO  
>MIGHT LOOK KINDA WELL-TO-DO<p>

STRIDE  
>HAH!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>THEIR AS BAD AS ME AND YOU<br>RIGHT DOWN TO THEIR BOOTS!

STREET DANDY  
>I'M INCLINED TO THINK<p>

THE COMPANY  
>HALF MANKIND<br>THINKS THE OTHER HALF IS BLIND  
>WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED TO FIND<p>

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE  
>WE'RE ALL IN CAHOOTS!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>AT THE END OF THE DAY,<br>THEY DON'T MEAN WHAT THEY SAY  
>THEY DON'T SAY WHAT THEY MEAN<br>THEY DON'T EVER COME CLEAN!

STRIDE  
>AN' THE ANSWER!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>IS IT'S ALL A FACADE!<p>

THERE IS NOT ONE BUT TWO  
>HE IS EVIL AND GOOD<br>AND HE WALKS A FINE LINE  
>THAT WE'D ALL CROSS IF WE COULD<p>

STRIDE  
>IT'S A NIGHTMARE!<p>

STREET DANDY  
>WE CAN NEVER DENY!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>WHAT'S BEHIND THE FACADE!<p>

UTTERSON  
>LOOK BEHIND THE FACADE!<p>

At last the Camera zooms out from the gentleman we have been following this whole time so we can see his entire frame, and his head turn around to reveal, Doctor Henry Jekyll as he talks to Utterson.

UTTERSON; Doctor Henry Jekyll!

JEKYLL; I'm sorry my old friends.. it's just so.. frustrating!

UTTERSON; Henry my old friend, I've rarely seen you this upset, may I enquire what the problem might is?

JEKYLL; That damn board.

UTTERSON; HENRY! Your language, to condemn so easily is not prober behaviour.

JEKYLL; I'm sure god takes little offence to such a little slip, (Sighs deeply.) You know it was today I had my opportunity to pledge to the board, ask for funds and tools to further my re-search.

UTTERSON; And you were not met with to much positive feed back?

JEKYLL; That is putting it lightly, it was a sheer disaster! Not only did they call my work pointless, also did they call me a madman, right to my face, and threw me out.. Saying it was only a good thing my parents no longer walks this earth, or they would have been ashamed.. John my friend I ask you, what became of being scientists? Reaching out and try to find ways to cure the world.. they called _me_ dammed. Those dirty.. (holds back.) at least I am doing what I do out of pure sincere curiosity, and I can admit all that I do with open heart, just because they don't speak of their ill behaviours it's suddenly all right? Our society is sick..

(we shortly see glimpses of what Jekyll had been through, from Jekylls point of view, fine looking gentlemen looking unreasonable pick from downward camera angles, yelling "No." calling Jekyll a hypocrit, and a hammer that slams down in a judge table, until at last Utterson pulls him out of it.)

UTTERSON; Henry, I truly am sorry, but perhaps you should listen and consider..

JEKYLL;  
>They can't admit to what they all know to be true. They're hypocrites, John, everyone.<p>

UTTERSON  
>Hypocrites yes, but powerful. They can cause you harm if you cross them.<p>

JEKYLL;  
>(He sings)<br>HOW CAN I CONTINUE ON  
>WHEN THEY CAN BLOCK<br>EACH STEP I TAKE

UTTERSON;  
>HENRY, YOU HAVE<br>COME THIS FAR  
>NOW, THINK OF ALL<br>YOU HAVE AT STAKE

JEKYLL;  
>JOHN, I KNOW I'M RIGHT<br>I HAVE LET THOSE FOOLS  
>MISGUIDE ME.<br>I'M SO WEARY OF THIS FIGHT  
>THERE'S SO LITTLE LEFT<br>INSIDE ME!

UTTERSON;  
>IF YOU KNOW<br>THAT YOU ARE RIGHT  
>THEN YOU'VE GOT<br>TO SEE IT THROUGH.  
>YOU HAVE TO SEE IT THROUGH.<p>

JEKYLL;  
>SO MANY YEARS AGO<br>I STARTED OUT ON THIS ALONE,  
>AND IT'S ALONE I'LL SEE IT<br>THROUGH TO IT'S CONCLUSION.

WHO ARE THEY TO JUDGE WHAT I AM DOING?  
>THEY KNOW NOTHING<br>OF THE ENDLESS POSSIBILITIES I SEE!

IT'S MADNESS  
>I'M BOUND BY THEIR DECISION<p>

UTTERSON;  
>SEEMS VISION IS A WORD THEY'VE NEVER HEARD!<p>

JEKYLL;  
>IF IT MATTERED LESS,<br>I'D TREAT IT WITH DERISION  
>IT'S ABSURD!<p>

UTTERSON;  
>AND YET THE FACT REMAINS<br>THOSE BASTARDS HOLD THE REINS!

(JEKYLL and UTTERSON exit as we segue into a street scene and we find a STREET DANDY observing them walking away, He sings the reprise to FACADE. Several STREET WOMAN enter also.)

STREET DANDY;  
>IF YOU LIVE AROUND HERE<br>YOU NEED CASH IN THE BANK  
>CAUSE' THE HOUSES ROUND HERE<br>ARE ALL FLASHY AND SWANK  
>AND THE FRONT BIT<br>IS WHAT'S CALLED A FACADE

* * *

><p>-Scene 2-<p>

We open up to a big bright room, and in complete opposite to all the dirt we've seen throughout time, it's all white and sparkly, almost sickly clean, all people inside of it, people we have priorly seen in the compromising situations, all of them wearing pastel colours.

GENERAL GLOSSOP;  
>Jekyll! Disgraceful display. If he'd been in the Army, I'd given him a good flogging.<p>

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE;  
>He's lucky he lives in modern times. Today's penalties for heresy are not what they should be.<p>

GENERAL GLOSSOP;  
>Quite right.<p>

UTTERSON;  
>If these are modern times, your Grace. The penalty for speaking out to help ones fellow man should be the support of society in general and the church in particular.<p>

BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE;  
>You agree than with his blasphemies, Mr. Utterson?<p>

UTTERSON;  
>I agree with the principal that mans thoughts on God should not be confined to a church pulpit. Your Grace. And I know Jekyll, better than most, his heart is in the right place, all though his reasoning sometimes is overshadowed by his ideas and his passion. He means it well.<p>

LORD SAVAGE;  
>I think that, Jekyll overdoes all this stuff, all this supposed <em>scientific curiousity<em>. What-ever that is supposed to mean, if not it's sacrilegous!"

LADY BEACONSFIELD;  
>I think he's mad if you must know. (She notices SIR DANVERS, and speaks to him) Ah, Danvers. We<br>were just talking about your future son-in-law, and I think you're mad to let him marry your daughter.

EMMA CAREW;  
>That's not father's decision, Lady Beaconsfield. It's mine.<p>

SIR DANVERS;  
>Don't worry, Bessy. Whatever your views of him as a scientist, Emma assures me that, Henry Jekyll is<br>impeccable husband material.

LADY BEACONSFIELD;  
>Being late for ones own engagement party, shows a remarkable lack of style...<p>

EMMA CAREW;  
>Comments on style Madame should never be made by those who have none...<p>

LADY BEACONSFIELD;  
>Well! (She and several of the BOARD OF GOVERNORS move to the back of the room and away from the party)<p>

LORD SAVAGE;  
>(He sings)<br>EMMA CAREW, CAN THIS BE YOU?  
>WHAT KIND OF MAN IS THIS<br>YOU'VE TAKEN?

CAN YOU NOT SEE  
>THE KIND OF LIFE<br>THAT THIS WOULD BE?  
>YOU ARE MISTAKEN!<p>

STRIDE;  
>TIME TO AWAKEN<br>BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE  
>BEFORE YOU'VE FOREVER<br>DETERMINE YOUR FATE!

EMMA CAREW;  
>BUT SIMON, YOU KNEW<br>I HAD TO BE FREE!  
>WHAT I CHOOSE TO DO<br>IS DECIDED BY ME!

I'M NOT THE WEAK YOUNG THING  
>YOU'RE SEEKING, SIMON.<br>SOMEONE SEVENTEEN, OBEDIENT AND SWEET!  
>I AM NOT THE PROTЙGЙ<br>TO WASTE YOUR TIME ON  
>I'M COMPLETE!<p>

(JEKYLL enters from the rear of the stage and comes into the party)

IN HENRY'S EYES IT SEE  
>WHAT I AM MEANT TO BE!<p>

(JEKYLL walks up to EMMA as TWO GENTLEMEN stand beside them)

FIRST YOUNG MAN;  
>(They sing)<br>HENRY JEKYLL, YOU'RE A DEVIL!  
>YOU HAVE ROBBED US<br>OF LONDON'S MOST LOVELY GIRL...

SECOND YOUNG MAN;  
>I COULD TURN TO DRINK<br>WHEN I STOP TO THINK

BOTH;  
>EMMAS MARRYING A DOCTOR<br>INSTEAD OF AN EARL!  
>POOR GIRL!<p>

SIR DANVERS;  
>Ah, the late, Henry Jekyll.<p>

JEKYLL;  
>Sir Danvers, forgive me.<p>

SIR DANVERS;  
>Nothing to forgive, dear boy. I'm thinking of inviting the guest for the day after the wedding...so that you<br>will appear to be on time.

UTTERSON;  
>(He raises his glass to make a toast) Sir Danvers. My Lords, lady's and gentleman. To the intolerably<br>happy couple. (To JEKYLL) Henry, may all of your research result in discoveries as wonderful as this one.  
>(He raises his glass) To Emma and Henry.<p>

THE COMPANY;  
>(In unison) Emma and Henry. Lisa and Henry (As the guest leave they continue to softly speak) Lisa and<br>Henry...

EMMA CAREW;  
>(To JEKYLL) My dear doctor. While you're off fighting full time to change the world, I seem to be fighting<br>full time to save your reputation. I'm getting quite good at it.

JEKYLL;  
>Oh? Well maybe you should present my case to the Board of Governors. You can't do any worse than I.<p>

EMMA CAREW  
>Oh, Henry, you'll win in the end. You always do.<p>

JEKYLL;  
>Emma, (He sings)<br>I MUST GO ON WITH  
>THE WORK I'M COMMITTED TO!<br>HOW COULD I NOT  
>WHEN MY THEORIES<br>ARE TRUE!

AND I WILL PROVE,  
>IF I'M EVER PERMITTED TO!<br>THINGS ARE NOT WRONG  
>JUST BECAUSE THEY<br>ARE NEW!

EMMA CAREW;  
>HENRY, I ADORE YOU!<br>ALWAYS HAVE DONE  
>ALWAYS WILL DO!<br>BUT I, TOO HAVE DREAMS!

MAYBE NOT AS GRAND AS YOURS  
>OR HARD TO UNDERSTAND AS YOURS<br>BUT NONETHELESS MY DREAMS!  
>YOU AND I TOGETHER WILL BE...<p>

JEKYLL;  
>DARLING, TRY TO SEE WHAT I SEE!<p>

EMMA CAREW;  
>HENRY, PLEASE BELIEVE ME,<br>I SEE EVERYTHING THERE IS TO SEE!

JEKYLL;  
>THEN WHAT, BY GOD<br>AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

EMMA CAREW;  
>WHEN THIS ALL BEGAN<br>I KNEW THERE'D BE A PRICE TO PAY  
>TOO LATE NOW TO TURN AWAY<br>YOU HAVE COME TOO FAR  
>I KNOW WE'LL FIND A WAY<p>

{"TAKE ME AS I AM"}  
>JEKYLL;<br>SOMETIMES I SEE  
>PAST THE HORIZON<br>SURE OF MY WAY  
>WHERE I AM GOING<p>

BUT WHERE'S THE PRIZE  
>I HAVE MY EYES ON?<br>WHERE?  
>THERE IS JUST NO KNOWING!<p>

AND WHEN DESPAIR  
>TEARS ME IN TWO,<br>WHO CAN I TURN TO BUT YOU?  
>YOU KNOW WHO I AM...<br>TAKE ME AS I AM!

EMMA CAREW;  
>LOOK IN MY EYES<br>WHO DO YOU SEE THERE?  
>SOMEONE YOU KNOW?<br>OR JUST A STRANGER?

IF YOU ARE WISE,  
>YOU WILL SEE ME THERE!<br>LOVE...  
>IS THE ONLY DANGER!<p>

LOVE...MEANING ME  
>LOVE...MEANING YOU<br>WE'LL MAKE OUR ONE DREAM COME TRUE  
>YOU KNOW WHO I AM...<br>TAKE ME AS I AM!

BOTH;  
>THOUGH FATE WON'T ALWAYS DO WHAT WE DESIRE<br>STILL WE CAN SET THE WORLD ON FIRE!  
>JEKYLL LISA<br>GIVE ME YOUR HAND GIVE ME YOUR HAND  
>GIVE ME YOUR HEART GIVE ME YOUR HEART<p>

SWEAR TO ME WE'LL  
>NEVER PART WE'LL NEVER PART!<br>YOU KNOW WHO I AM YOU KNOW WHO I AM  
>THIS IS WHO I AM THIS IS WHO I AM<p>

BOTH;  
>TAKE ME AS I AM!<p>

(They kiss passionately. Pause as SIR DANVERS and UTTERSON enter and interrupt the moment among with others.)

LADY BEACONSFIELD; I am telling you, it is madness, Doctor Jekyll, would you not explain it ones again.

JEYKYLL; Certainly Lady Beaconsfield, for I happen to believe it is the truth.

STRIKER; Now look what you did Bessy, it wont be possible to make him quiet again.

JEKYLL; I believe in the duality of man, that inside each and every-one of us, there is two personalities, one good and one evil.

BISHOP; propostius, that's against the belief of god.

JEKYLL; oh is it? is it not his demands that we fight against this devil inside of ourselves? the little devil we feel urging us to do.. things we do not speak of.

BISHOP; still sounds like witch craft to me.

JEKYLL; how much proof do you need? what happens to most people in here just if they get to much to drink? But I believe, if we could just expose this devil inside of us, we could fight it as well, and by understanding that devil.. we would be able to understand human nature a whole lot better.

STRIKER; that sounds like positive madness

LADY BEACONSFIELD; What did I tell you?

JEKYLL; it's not madness, it's science! about questioning, about figure out what the world is all about! About (quickly Emma cuts in, in the middle of his sentence, making Jekyll halt.)

EMMA CAREW; Henry.. darling.. you erh.. all ready presented case ones today.. maybe you should rest it till omorrow.

JEKYLL; (Halts.) yes.. yeas I am sorry darling, this evening is not about me.. about us.. our future.. (talks to the fine people.) excuse us.

Jekyll and Emma walks away and over to sir Danvers and Utterson.

SIR DANVERS; Ah Henry! so good to grace your future father in law with a little attention. They still call me mad for giving up my treasure to you.

JEKYLL;  
>Sir Danvers. Thank you sir, for so much. The six weeks till the wedding will be the longest of my life.<p>

SIR DANVERS;  
>(Pulling JEKYLL aside) I have to tell you, Henry, that your half-hour with the Board of Governors this<br>afternoon, was the longest of my life!

JEKYLL;  
>I'm truly sorry, sir. But I have to stand by what I believe.<p>

SIR DANVERS;  
>Even at the expense of antagonizing the established authority on these matters?<p>

JEKYLL;  
>Especially then! Sir, they are not the established authority, merely the established prejudice.<p>

SIR DANVERS;  
>I want to be proud of you, Henry.<p>

JEKYLL;  
>Then listen to me, sir. (He turns toward Emma and kisses her. He then turns and walks away holding her<br>hand) Good night my angle.

EMMA CAREW;  
>Good night...my devil. (They smile at each other, then JEKYLL and UTTERSON exit)<p>

SIR DANVERS;  
>Emma, there are times when it is difficult to tolerate, Henry's behavior. His eccentricities...<p>

EMMA CAREW;  
>You don't have to tolerate it father, he's marrying me not you.<p>

SIR DANWERS;I know you love him very much dearest.. I know.. and I know this is what I have to do to make you happy, which is exactly what makes it so difficult.

EMMA CAREW;Don't worry father, he's a very good man and a very good person, he'll prove that to you soon enough, by just being him.

SIR DANWERS; I trust your words my dear, I can't imagine you loving him so much if he didn't deserve it.

EMMA CAREW; Thank you father.

* * *

><p>-Scene 3-<p>

The scenary changes to that of a dirty little street in the underground of London, a group of gentlemen, all from the party before, including Striker, Utterson and Jekyll walks towards a little star case going down to a place filled with light where from that comes happy voices, a drunken man almost trips past as he fimbles over a show girl wearing heavy make-up, and they sing a reprise of Façade;

DRUNKEN MAN;

HERE IN LONDON'S EAST END IT'S THE PITS OF THE EARTH, WHERE YOU WONT FIND A FRIEND WERE YOUR LIFE HAS NOT WORTH.

DRUNKEN MAN AND HIS LADY FRIEND;

DEATH IS WAITING, TEARING IN YOUR MIND,YOU GOT ONE CHANCE IN FIVE THAT'S THE ODD YOU MUST BEAST, SO IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE, YOU MUST BE FAST ON YOUR FEED, LIFE IS HARD HERE! IT'S THE DEVILS BACKYARD!

Jekyll tries to ignore again, but looks rather uncomfortable with the situation.

JEKYLL; John really, how on earth you got my dragged in here is really beyond me.

UTTERSON; Henry my friend, I mean this in the best possible way, as a worried friend, you really need to relax, unwind, take your mind of matters, especially with all these disasters happening.

STRIKER; What John here means to say is that despite being so a outrageous blashmist individual, you are also stuck up! What Emma see's in you will for-ever be a mystery to me, she most certainly can do better… in my own opinion of cause.

JEKYLL; (-Snorts annoyed as he sends Striker a kind of hateful glare-) I think she did rather well finding me, unlike some I just happen to have morales.

STRIKER; Morals of the sacrileges kind yet refuses for some simple fun?

UTTERSON; (decides to intervene before a fight can really be started.) Ah, but Striker, you see that's how you don't know dear Henry as good as I do, Henry is an idealist to the last, a passionate idealist, and quite frankly, if the world had some more of those, I do believe our place could be a bit brighter.

* * *

><p>-Scene 4-<p>

The group of Gentlemen at last enters the bar, which is filled with working glass people, drinking singing and having fun, show-girls walking around in small skirts, and immediately sense seductive looks at the group of Gentlemen, Jekyll looking very uncomfortable with the situation.

STRIKER; (smiles gladly by the sight.) if you'll excuse me gentleman, I have company waiting for me.. some-what a bit more enjoyable than these... stiff's (takes the rest of them men with him to a table where a group of girls in just waiting for them, leaving Jekyll and Utterson alone.)

JEKYLL; (whispering to Utterson.) John for pities sake, I've just become engaged!

UTTERSON; And that is exactly why it's now or never to do this!

Jekyll looks around and blinks by the sight of familiar faces.

JEKYLL; Is that not General Gossip over there? He's married!

UTTERSON; Please just pretend you didn't see him, and don't even mention it, that's the gentlmen rules, they all need some spare time away from the wifes, as I am sure you will discover before long.

JEKYLL.; But…

UTTERSON; Henry, don't take this the wrong way, but who's the hypocrite now? Don't pretend like you don't want to unwind now and then, it's just an excuse to relax, nothing else, now just sit down, have a nice drink, and enjoy yourself!

And in that moment Sgt takes the laughing girl with him upstairs, Jekyll lifting and eyebrow to Utterson.

UTTERSON; Okay, for the record, I do not approve of that.. but sometimes if you want to make it and stay in buisness you have to remain smart, trust me Henry, let it stay his own buisness and don't speak of it.

Nellie, and older showgirl, covered in white make-up and powder enters.

NELLIE; Gentlemen, what an honour! always good with fresh new faces, come come, have a seat (Leads them to a table.) and then you can have your pick of the girls, for just a chit chat something more.

JEKYLL; John, this is disgusting.

UTTERSON; I had no idea what I was walking into, it was Strikers idea!

JEKYLL; (Surprised lifts an eyebrow, and then amused shakes his head.)

UTTERSON; well, one drink can't harm, then I'll admit.. we should maybe just get out.

JEKYLL doesn't get to say much more as he is placed by a table, and the music starts to play, every-one silence and their attention is at ones on the stage.

Slowly the drapes pell away, to reveal Lucy in a small show dress sourounded by showdancers, it's apparent she's the pretty star of the show, and at ones Jekyll silence, completely taken in with her.

{"BRING ON THE MEN"}  
>LUCY;<br>(LUCY appears center stage with two women on each side of her. They are dressed as men. LUCY sings)  
>THERE WAS A TIME - - I DON'T KNOW WHEN<br>I DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME FOR MEN  
>BUT THIS IS NOW - - AND THAT WAS THEN<br>I'M LEARNING!

A GIRL ALONE - - ALL ON HER OWN  
>MUST TRY TO HAVE A HEART OF STONE<br>SO I TRY NOT TO MAKE IT KNOW,  
>MY YEARNING.<p>

I TRY TO SHOW I HAVE NO NEED  
>I REALLY DO - - I DON'T SUCCEED<p>

SO LET'S BRING ON THE MEN  
>AND LET THE FUN BEGIN<br>A LITTLE TOUCH OF SIN  
>WHY WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE?<p>

STEP THIS WAY  
>IT'S TIME FOR US TO PLAY!<br>THEY SAY  
>WE MAY NOT PASS THIS WAY AGAIN<br>SO LET'S WASTE NO MORE TIME  
>BRING ON THE MEN!<p>

I ALWAYS KNEW - - I ALWAYS SAID  
>THAT SILK AN' LACE - - IN BLACK AN' RED<br>WILL DRIVE A MAN RIGHT OFF HIS HEAD  
>IT'S EASY!<p>

SO MANY MEN, SO LITTLE TIME  
>I WANT 'EM ALL - - IS THAT A CRIME?<p>

A DRUNK SOLIDER  
>(Spoken low and deep) Nooo...!<p>

LUCY  
>I DON'T KNOW WHY THEY SAY THAT I'M<br>TOO EASY!

THEY MAKE ME LAUGH - - THEY MAKE ME CRY  
>THEY MAKE ME SICK - - SO GOD KNOWS WHY...<p>

WE SAY BRING ON THE MEN  
>AND LET THE FUN BEGIN!<br>A LITTLE TOUCH OF SIN  
>WHY WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE?<br>STEP THIS WAY  
>IT'S TIME FOR US TO PLAY!<br>THEY SAY  
>WE MAY NOT PASS THIS WAY AGAIN<br>SO LETS WASTE NO MORE TIME  
>BRING ON THE MEN!<p>

THEY BREAK YOUR HEART  
>THEY STEAL YOUR SOUL<br>TAKE YOU APART  
>AND YET THEY SOMEHOW MAKE YOU WHOLE<br>SO WHAT'S THE USE?  
>WHY DON'T WE JUST OPEN<br>UP THE CAGES GIRLS,  
>AND LET THE TIGERS LOOSE!<p>

(The dancers perform their various acts for the crowd as the music plays on)

THEY BREAK YOUR HEART  
>THEY STEAL YOUR SOUL<br>TAKE YOU APART  
>AND YET THEY SOMEHOW MAKE YOU WHOLE<br>SO WHAT'S THE GAME?  
>I 'SPOSE A ROSE BY ANY OTHER NAME<br>THE PERFUME AND THE PRICK'S THE SAME!

LUCY & THE GIRLS  
>SO LET'S BRING ON THE MEN<br>AND LET THE FUN BEGIN!  
>A LITTLE TOUCH OF SIN<br>WHY WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE?  
>STEP THIS WAY<br>IT'S TIME FOR US TO PLAY!

LUCY  
>THEY SAY<br>WE MAY NOT PASS THIS WAY AGAIN  
>SO LET'S WASTE NO MORE TIME!<p>

BRING ON THE MEN!

THE GIRLS  
>BIG MEN, SMALL MEN<br>SHORT MEN, TALL MEN  
>I GUESS THAT MEANS<br>ALMOST ALL MEN!  
>I'M A PLAYER<br>LONG AS THEY ARE MEN!  
>MEN! MEN!<p>

(The two Female Harem dancers suddenly are revealed to be Men as the number concludes)

LUCY  
>(LUCY walks up to JEKYLL and UTTERSON'S table and sings)<br>S'NOT EVERY DAY  
>ME FRIENDS AN' I<br>'AS GENTS LIKE YOU  
>JUST DROPPIN' BY.<br>BEFORE YOU GO,  
>YOU'LL KNOW JUST WHY YOU CAME HERE.<p>

(NELLIE escorts UTTERSON to another part of the Dregs, UTTERSON looks a little uncomfortable, but Nellie smiles and drags him along, clearly looking like a viper ready to bite. LUCY sits down beside JEKYLL)

JEKYLL  
>OF THAT MY DEAR,<br>I'VE LITTLE DOUBT  
>ONE ONLY HAS<br>TO LOOK ABOUT  
>IT'S NOT TO HARD TO FIGURE OUT<br>THE GAME HERE!  
>AND YET I SENSE<br>THERE'S MORE TO YOU...

LUCY  
>YOU FLATTER, SIR<br>YOU REALLY DO!  
>WITH HALF A CHANCE..<p>

JEKYLL  
>WHAT WOULD YOU DO?<p>

LUCY  
>DON'T ASK ME!<p>

(LUCY picks up her wine glass and clicks it to JEKYLL's) Cheers... (The action of the Dregs becomes  
>more sensual as patrons and girls get together for their "arrangements.") You got name brown eyes?<p>

JEKYLL  
>(Softly) Henry...<p>

LUCY  
>Well, Henry, aren't you going to ask my what I'm doing in a place like this?<p>

JEKYLL  
>(Trying to be polite) Yes, actually, I would...<p>

LUCY  
>(Interrupting him) You see I'm in between engagements...at the Royal Albert Hall! (Pause) But what I'd<br>really like to know , darling, is what are you doing in a place like this?

JEKYLL  
>Well, surely a man is free to explore some of our cities... more colorful haunts. (Pause) Actually I'm<br>looking for someone to help me with an experiment. Someone unafraid to take a chance?

LUCY  
>This must me your lucky night. (She sings)<br>HERE'S TO THE NIGHT!  
>HERE'S TO ROMANCE!<br>TO THOSE UNAFRAID  
>OF TAKING A CHANCE!<p>

JEKYLL  
>I THINK I'VE TAKEN ENOUGH FOR ONE DAY!<br>AS I HAVE LEARNED TO MY COST  
>CHANCES ARE SOMETHING YOU DON'T TAKE<br>ONCE YOU HAVE LOST!

LUCY  
>OH, WHAT A SHAME!<br>IF YOU ONLY KNEW  
>THE GAMES WE COULD PLAY<br>THE THINGS WE COULD DO!  
>YET I CAN SEE<br>YOU'RE NOT UP TO THE CHASE!  
>BUT, IT YOU'RE EVER IN NEED,<br>I AM THE GIRLS!  
>AND THIS IS THE PLACE!<br>COME TO ME!

(SPIDER enters and gestures to NELLIE)

JEKYLL  
>(UTTERSON comes back over to the table)<br>IT'S GETTING LATE - - I HAVE TO GO  
>IF ANY TIME - - YOU NEVER KNOW<br>YOU NEED A FRIEND...

(JEKYLL gives LUCY his business card)

LUCY  
>(She reads the card) Doctor Henry Jekyll, 46 Harley Street...<p>

UTTERSON; (looks rather uncomfortable with the whole thing, trying to shake Nellie of him.) Henry, i'm sorry, you were right! this was a dreadful idea and a dreadful place! Lets get going!

JEKYLL; (laughs amused as he gets up.) Really? I actually got positivly surprised! I found this place most fascinating, most intriguing! (turns to Lucy.) I'm sorry Miss Harris, thank you for a most enlightning evening, but I guess I must escort my friend home.

LUCY; that's quite all right sir, it was a pleasure to meet you.

JEKYLL; (reaches ford and takes her hand, gently kisses it as a gentlmans way.) It was an honour, and remember, if you need some help one day, don't hesitate. (he lets go and starts walking away.)

UTTERSON; Henry really? that's not how it works.

JEKYLL;(Shrugs) just unwinding my friend, that is what you told me to do was it not?

The two friends leaves, Jekyll looking amused and Utterson still uncomfortable, leaving Lucy and Nellie at their spot.

NELLIE  
>(Tugs on LUCY's arm) The Spider's here. And he wants to see you now! Lucy, now means now! (LUCY<br>slowly and reluctantly crosses towards the SPIDER who is seated on the other side of the stage)

SPIDER  
>(To LUCY) A little less socializing and a little more soliciting might prove more profitable for both of us,<br>Lucy.

LUCY  
>I do my best, sir!<p>

SPIDER  
>No Lucy, your best would have resulted in a satisfied customer. I don't give lodgings and a responsible<br>position in any of my houses to girls that sit around hob-nubbin and drinking gin! That will cost you sixty  
>percent of the weeks earnings instead of fifty, Lucy.<p>

LUCY  
>Yes, sir. Sorry, sir...<p>

SPIDER  
>Fortunately I'm in a good mood tonight. I shall come to you at mid-night...for my pleasures! (He exits to the<br>rear of the stage and picks one of the male dancers who follows him up the catwalk stairs.)

LUCY  
>(LUCY is left sitting at the table. She looks down at the business card) Doctor Henry Jekyll, 46 Harley<br>Street. (She sings)  
>IF ANY TIME... YOU NEVER KNOW...<br>YOU NEED A FRIEND...

Did it really happen? Have Lucy finally found her luck… (Smiles a little embarrased as she blush, looking a little in love.)

* * *

><p>-Scene 5-<p>

Scenary changes and we are with Utterson and Jekyll walking down the street.

UTTERSON; Henry you must admit, you were kind of enjoying that.

JEKYLL; Well, I'll admit one thing, it was most enlightening, gave me one or two things to think about, why now I can't wait to return to my exsperiments!

UTTERSON; But dear Henry, the point of this was to take your mind off work, not on it.

JEKYLL; Oh, but didn't I tell you, this was enlightening, things are much clearer to me now, and much more intriguing at that. Ah here we are, (They've both stop outside of a door.) I would invite you in for a Brandy, but I'll be heading straight down to my laboratory.

UTTERSON; (Looks deafeat at Jekyll) Do at least try and get a little sleep.

JEKYLL; (Very absent-mindedly.) Of cause of cause.. the duality of man.. fascinating study, simply fascinating, a shame you are not capable of sharing the fascination with me. Why would you have to go and become a lawyer John? It's so dull, just following the same rules, trying to enforce the rules, I like to challenge, to search out the boundaries and then break them. Just imagine all the things we could do, if we just dared!

UTTERSON; And that's the biggest difference between you and I I'm afraid, I'm quite comfortable and happy knowing I have rules and guidelines to protect me, I know it's not perfect, but it's the best we have thus far, and I enforce it with pride, I'm quite comfortable with things as it is, I don't see why I should challenge it.

JEKYLL; (Smiles a little amused) Good's speed my friend, I'll be seeing you soon. And then hopefully, I will have the most fascinating tale to tell

UTTERSON; Tales of chemicals and formulas I understand nothing about no doubt, i'll be looking forward to it regardless, i'll be seeing you Henry, oh and do please remember to be caucius, it's not only your own reputation you're gambling, it's yours and Emma's future.

JEKYLL; (nods.) I know what I am doing, so don't worry.

UTTERSON; (Bows his head courtly, and walks down the lane whistling a tune.)

Jekyll does not waste time to turn around and walk inside wher he is met by her servant Poole.

POOLE; Good to see you home sir.

JEKYLL; Thank you Poole (reaches Poole his jacket.) I will go straight to my laboratory and work late, you may retire.

POOLE; Thank you sir, do remember to rest, you have a couple of appointments tomorrow.

JEKYLL; Thank you Poole, i will.

* * *

><p>-Scene 6-<p>

Jekyll hurries downwards and enter a lab, bottles and chemistry seems to simmer every-where, and Jekyll looks exstactic as he starts bussing around.

{"THIS IS THE MOMENT"}  
>THIS IS THE MOMENT<br>THIS IS THE DAY  
>WHEN I SEND ALL MY DOUBT AND DEMONS<br>ON THEIR WAY!  
>EVERY ENDEAVOR<br>I HAVE MADE - EVER  
>IS COMING INTO PLAY<br>IS HERE AND NOW - TODAY!

THIS IS THE MOMENT  
>THIS IS THE TIME<br>WHEN THE MOMENTUM  
>AND THE MOMENT ARE IN RHYME!<p>

GIVE ME THIS MOMENT  
>THIS PRECIOUS CHANCE<br>I'LL GATHER UP MY PAST  
>AND MAKE SOME SENSE AT LAST!<p>

THIS IS THE MOMENT  
>WHEN ALL I'VE DONE<br>ALL OF THE DREAMING,  
>SCHEMING AND SCREAMING<br>BECOME ONE.

THIS IS THE DAY  
>SEE IT SPARKLE AND SHINE!<br>WHEN ALL I'VE LIVED FOR  
>BECOMES MINE!<p>

FOR ALL THESE YEARS,  
>I'VE FACED THE WORLD ALONE<br>AND NOW THE TIME HAS COME  
>TO PROVE TO THEM<br>I'VE MADE IT ON MY OWN!

THIS IS THE MOMENT  
>MY FINAL TEST<br>DESTINY BECKONED  
>I NEVER RECKONED<br>SECOND BEST!

I WON'T LOOK DOWN  
>I MUST NOT FALL!<br>THIS IS THE MOMENT  
>THE SWEETEST MOMENT<br>OF THEM ALL!

THIS IS THE MOMENT  
>DAMN ALL THE ODDS!<br>THIS DAY OR NEVER  
>I'LL SIT FOREVER<br>WITH THE GODS!

WHEN I LOOK BACK  
>I WILL ALWAYS RECALL<br>MOMENT FOR MOMENT  
>THIS WAS THE MOMENT<br>THE GREATEST MOMENT  
>OF THEM ALL!<p>

JEKYLL/VOICE OVER  
>(He pulls some more levers and the lab comes alive with lights. He begins to write in his journal)<br>September 13th. 11:56 pm. I have started this alone...and I must finish it alone. There is no longer a  
>choice...I know I must use myself as the subject for the experiment. (He slowly rolls up his shirt sleeves. He<br>reaches for a bicker with a red liquid in it)

JEKYLL  
>{"TRANSFORMATION"}<br>(He sings)  
>I MUST BE WISE<br>I MUST TRY TO ANALYZE  
>EACH CHANGE IN ME<br>EVERYTHING I SEE.

How will it be?

WILL I SEE THE WORLD  
>THROUGH DIFFERENT EYES?<p>

(He pours in another set of chemicals)

LIKE A WARNING LIGHT  
>GLIMMERING IN RED<br>LIKE CRIMSON BLOODSHED  
>SHIMMERING IN RED.<br>BEAUTIFUL AND STRANGE  
>SEE THE COLORS CHANGE BEFORE MY EYES!<br>SEE HOW THEY DANCE AND THEY SPARKLE  
>LIKE DIAMONDS AT NIGHT!<br>LEADING ME OUT OF THE DARKNESS  
>AND INTO THE LIGHT!<p>

(He slowly brings the bicker up to his lips and drinks. He pauses as if to expect a reaction. He then begins to  
>write in his journal again) 11:58 pm. Consumed 10 centiliters of Formula HJ7. Salty, bitter taste. Stings<br>the tongue. Warm in the gullet. Heat spreading strongly through my veins. A slight feeling of euphoria.  
>Light-headedness. No noticeable behavioral differences.<p>

NOW THE DIE IS CAST  
>NOTHING LEFT TO DO!<br>TIME ALONE CAN PROVE  
>MY THEORIES TRUE!<br>SHOW THE WORLD

(JEKYLL is suddenly gripped with a strong pain) My God! - - what's this? Something is happening I can't  
>explain!<p>

SOMETHING INSIDE ME  
>A BREATH-TAKING PAIN<br>DEVOURS AND CONSUMES ME  
>AND DRIVES ME INSANE!<br>(He screams out desperately in pain. He begins to jerk and spasm as he is taken over by his other self)

SUDDENLY  
>UNCONTROLLED<br>SOMETHING IS  
>TAKING HOLD<p>

SUDDENLY  
>AGONY<br>FILLING ME  
>KILLING ME!<p>

(He is tortured with the pain)

SUDDENLY  
>OUT OF BREATH<br>WHAT IS THIS?  
>IS THIS DEATH?<p>

(JEKYLL's voice begins to change and lower in tone as he becomes HYDE)

SUDDENLY  
>LOOK AT ME - - CAN IT BE?<br>WHO IS THIS CREATURE THAT I SEE?

HYDE  
>(He slowly stands up and stretches his arms to the sky) Free...! (HYDE picks up the pen clumsily and<br>writes in JEKYLL's journal) Midnight...un-expected development. (He give and evil laughs low and deep)

* * *

><p>-Scene 7-<p>

In this song we move locations a lot, we start off in the lab as Hyde triumphantly grabs his cane and hat, only to storm outside, we see him walking in fast happy strides down London town, none caringly pushing people aside who is in his way, easily grabs another mans ale and drinks it up before throwing it away, as the man protest Hyde simply grabs his date as well and kisses her before throwing her on the ground moving on, all the while singing, all the while so very happy.

{"ALIVE"}  
>(He sings)<br>WHAT IS THIS FEELING OF POWER AND DRIVE  
>I'VE NEVER KNOWN?<br>I FEEL ALIVE!

WHERE DOES THIS FEELING OF POWER DERIVE?  
>MAKING ME KNOW<br>WHY I'M ALIVE!

LIKE THE NIGHT, IT'S A SECRET  
>SINISTER, DARK AND UNKNOWN.<br>I DO NOT KNOW WHAT I SEEK YET  
>I'LL SEEK IT ALONE!<br>I HAVE A THIRST  
>THAT CANNOT BE DEPRIVED<br>NEVER HAVE I FELT SO ALIVE!

THERE IS NO BATTLE  
>I COULDN'T SURVIVE<br>FEELING LIKE THIS  
>FEELING ALIVE!<p>

LIKE THE MOON, AN ENIGMA  
>LOST AND ALONE IN THE NIGHT!<br>DAMNED BY SOME HEAVENLY STIGMA  
>BUT BLAZING WITH LIGHT!<p>

IT'S THE FEELING OF BEING ALIVE  
>FILLED WITH EVIL, BUT TRULY ALIVE!<br>IT'S A TRUTH I CANNOT BE DENIED  
>IT'S THE FEELING OF BEING<br>EDWARD HYDE!

As the Song finishes he has entered the bar he had been as as Henry Jekyll, stumps up the stairs as he pushes who-ever was in the way aside, rips open a door to reveal a shocked Lucy and Spider in the middle of doing their business, Hyde takes little care and pushes the Spider away to drag Lucy into a deep kiss despite her clear protests which he ignores as the screen blacks out.

* * *

><p>-Scene 8-<p>

As the screen opens up again we are back in the lab, Jekyll hangs over his table back to his old self, looking like some-one who have a hang over, slowly he wakes and then groans, waking up, he looks oddly at his hands, then touches his face, quickly he gets up and storms out of the laboratory and out in the front house where the nearest mirror is, looks at his own reflection first looking slightly scared, but then smiles in wonder.

JEKYLL; Slightly unexpected outcome, but possible none-the less.. I did it.. the greatest break through in science this century, what a great moment.. the greatest.. (Smiles even wider.)

Poole enters the room and looks oddly at Jekyll.

POOLE; Sir, I didn't know you were up, will you be eating breakfast in the dining room?

Jekyll turns around and looks at Poole, as he smiles.

JEKYLL; Poole, this is a remarkable day, an amazing day, soon everything will turn around for the better, now more than ever I am sure of it!

POOLE; Why, that is very good sir, and may I see it's good to see you in such good mood, I shall go prepare breakfast.

JEKYLL; Thank you Poole, (turns back to the mirror.) now.. to overcome this problem.. to move beyond to the next point. It's just a matter of finding the key.. and I will..

* * *

><p>-Scene 9-<p>

The camera pans out the window, where a couple of ordinary street people stands and sings a reprise of "FACADE"

As they sing we see signs of Hydes frame walking back and ford in the background a couple of times, sometimes caring women sometimes caring liqaur.

* * *

><p>-Scene 10-<p>

as the song ends we pan back the window in the exact same but opposite motion to find Jekyll being at the same spot, all though now it's clear time has gone by, Jekyll looks tired and unshaven, shambled off as he looks frowning in the mirror, then he walks towards his lab, and it looks a completely mess with notes all over the floor, Jekyll looks rather tired on all of it, and sighs deeply.

It knocks lightly on the door and Poole voice sounds through it. "Sir, it's Poole."

JEKYLL; Come

Poole opens the door and looks in, lifting an eyebrow at the mess before he looks at Jekyll.

POOLE; Sir, it's miss Carew come to see you, and may I inject it would be rude to brush the lovely young lady off again, she seems to be worried.

JEKYLL; (robs his eyes.) I can't be disturbed, under no circumstances! (hesitates slightly.) even by her, do tell her that please, you can also assure it will all be worth it, long before our wedding I shouldn't wonder.

POOLE; Very well sir

* * *

><p>-Scene 11-<p>

(POOLE meets EMMA on up at the living room where Emma looks beyond worried, twisting her hands)

POOLE  
>I'm sorry, Miss Carew. Dr. Jekyll has left the strictest instructions that he is not to be disturbed under any circumstance. Even by you.<p>

EMMA CAREW  
>(POOLE exits down the stairs into JEKYLL's living-room. UTTERSON enters through the entrance door and meets with EMMA) He<br>won't see me! It's been nearly two weeks now , John...

UTTERSON  
>I am too, Emma, but you know, Henry...<p>

EMMA CAREW  
>(Strongly) John, I said I'm worried.<p>

UTTERSON  
>I know...I'll speak to, Poole. You better go home before your father gets to worried. (He descends the stairs as EMMA slowly walks towards the door, look one last time behind and sighs, before she exit)<p>

POOLE  
>(Standing at attention in the living-room) Mr. Utterson, as you know I am completely devoted to, Dr. Jekyll.<br>And I do not wish to judge him uncharitably. But there are extraordinary circumstances I must make you  
>aware of. (Pause) Dr. Jekyll, has been locked in his laboratory day and night for over a week now. He<br>instructed me not to disturb him for any reason. And to leave his meals outside the door.

UTTERSON  
>You have not seen nor spoken to him at all during this time?<p>

POOLE  
>No, sir! Not once!<p>

UTTERSON  
>Come, Poole, it's all right you'd hardly be disloyal in telling me.<p>

POOLE  
>(He relaxes somewhat) Yes, sir. Last night I brought him his tray as usual. And I noticed yesterdays meal<br>was still untouched. And from inside, I heard these noises. The strangest noises. And a voice that I did not  
>recognizes. (Pause) I heard him...or it...or whatever it was behind that door weeping like an animal! Like a<br>lost soul. Crying out night and day for some kind of medicine... And I am not the only one, the whole house-hold have noticed, I've tried to calm them down, but they are scared sir. (JEKYLL enters quickly, not noticing UTTERSON)

JEKYLL  
>(Handing POOLE a note) Poole. Poole, I want you to go to the apothecary immediately and get me these<br>chemicals. (POOLE takes the note and exits immediately)

UTTERSON  
>(Shocked at JEKYLL's appearance) Henry, what in the devil's name is happened to you? You look like the wrath of God!<p>

JEKYLL; (stops in suprise and blink at Utterson, obviously first discovering him now.) John?

UTTERSON; Yeas, and quite frankly since neither I or Emma or any-body else have heard from you for weeks, we are starting to get rather worried! What's happening?

JEKYLL; Nothing to worry about old friend, sometimes it just hard work to break the barrier, which reminds me. (Produces a piece of paper.) as my lawyer I would want you to store this for me. (Reaches utterson a sealed letter.)

UTTERSON; What is it?

JEKYLL; Just a slight modification to my will, (turns around and glances at the mirror, worried strokes his chin.)

Meanwhile Utterson opens the letter, and then his eyes widens by the sight.

UTTERSON; Slight modification! HENRY! Are you planning to go away or die soon? And why would you leave everything to Edward Hyde? Who is that?

JEKYLL; (spoons around and looks madly at utterson.) You were not supposed to read that!

UTTERSON; As your lawyer supposed to hide these legal documents I had to, now Henry, who is Hyde?

JEKYLL; A.. colleague.. he's helping me with some experiments.. work..

UTTERSON; Work? Is that all that matters to you? What-about that presence your staff has been talking about.. an unpleasent man walking in and out here.. the weeping sounds…

JEKYLL; That would be Hyde.

UTTERSON; They say he acts violently, I really don't like this, as your friend I beg of you to take better care.

JEKYLL; I can assure you John, Hyde is no problem, I can get rid of him when-ever I want!

UTTERSON; And you are absolutely sure..

JEKYLL; One hundred percent positive, as soon as this experiment is finished and the work moves on, everything will be just fine.

UTTERSON; Work.. Henry you are such a fortunate man with so much to loose.. can't you see that? I plead to you, don't loose sight of it, you always do so easily.

{"HIS WORK AND NOTHING MORE"}  
>(He sings)<br>THIS IS NOT THE MAN I KNEW!  
>THERE'S SOMETHING DEEPLY TROUBLING YOU!<br>HOW LONG DO YOU PLAN  
>TO HIDE AWAY HERE?<br>THIS INCREASING ISOLATION  
>ONLY ADDS TO YOUR FRUSTRATION<br>AND IT COULD ENDANGER YOUR CAREER!

JEKYLL  
>JOHN, I DON'T NEED YOU TO TURN ON ME AS WELL!<br>MORE THAN EVER NOW I NEED A FRIEND!  
>CAN'T YOU SEE AND DON'T YOU KNOW<br>I'VE BEEN THROUGH HELL?  
>DON'T CONDEMN WHAT YOU DON'T COMPREHEND!<p>

UTTERSON  
>HENRY, I'M NOT QUESTIONING YOUR MOTIVES HERE!<br>BUT IS WHAT YOU'RE SEEKING WORTH THE PRICE?  
>YOU'VE TURNED YOUR BACK ON EVERYTHING YOU<br>ONCE HELD DEAR  
>YOU'RE CHOOSING TO IGNORE YOUR FRIENDS ADVICE!<p>

YOU HAVE YOUR WORK  
>AND NOTHING MORE!<br>YOU ARE POSSESSED  
>WHAT IS YOUR DEMON?<br>YOU'VE NEVER BEEN  
>THIS WAY BEFORE<br>YOU'VE LOST THE FIRE  
>YOU BUILT YOUR DREAMS ON!<p>

THERE'S SOMETHING STRANGE  
>THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG<br>I SEE A CHANGE  
>IT'S LIKE WHEN LOVE DIES.<br>I WHO HAVE KNOW  
>YOU FOR SO LONG<br>I SEE THE PAIN  
>IN YOUR EYES<p>

UTTERSON JEKYLL  
>THERE WAS A TIME HAVE<br>YOU LIVED YOUR LIFE I  
>AND NO ONE LIVED BE-<br>THE WAY THAT YOU DID! COME  
>YOU HAD A PLAN<br>YOU FOUND A WIFE MY  
>YOU SAW YOUR WORLD WORK AND<br>AS VERY FEW DID! NOTHING MORE?

YOU HAD IT ALL! I  
>THE OVERALL! KNOW<br>YOU SEEMED TO KNOW THAT'S  
>JUST WHAT TO LIVE FOR! NOT<p>

BUT NOW IT SEEMS WHAT  
>YOU DON'T AT ALL! I'M<br>YOU HAVE YOUR WORK LIVING  
>NOTHING MORE! FOR!<p>

We open up to another scene while UTTERSONS and JEKYLLS song still goes on, and the two scenes cut together as a dance, this new scene shows Emma and her father, also singing about their worries for Jekylls well being.

EMMA CAREW;

FATHER, YOU KNOW HENRY WON'T JUST WALK AWAY  
>THE ONLY WAY HE KNOWS<br>IS STRAIGHT AHEAD!

SIR DANVERS;  
>LISA, YOU'VE NOT HEARD A SINGLE WORD I'VE SAID<br>MY FEAR IS HE'S IN OVER HIS HEAD!  
>HE COULD LOSE CONTROL<br>AND THAT I DREAD!

THERE HAS BEEN TALK  
>THEY SAY HE'S GONE TOO FAR!<br>HE'S LOCKED HIMSELF AWAY  
>IN HIS OWN WORLD<br>PURSUING THIS INSANITY...

EMMA CAREW;  
>IT IS HIS WORK!<p>

SIR DANVERS  
>IT'S MORE THAN WORK!<br>HE IS OBSESSED!  
>THE MAN IS DRIVEN!<p>

EMMA CAREW;  
>JUST GIVE HIM TIME<br>I ASK NO MORE!  
>HIS WORK'S A CRIME<br>TO BE FORGIVEN!

SIR DANVERS  
>THERE'S SOMETHING<br>STRANGE  
>UNLESS I'M BLIND<br>I SEE A CHANGE  
>OF A BIZARRE KIND!<p>

EMMA CAREW;  
>THERE'S NOT AT ALL!<br>DON'T BE UNKIND!  
>THE PROBLEMS ALL<br>IN YOUR MIND!

SIR DANVERS UTTERSON JEKYLL;  
>HE HAS HIS WORK HAVE YOU EMMA...<br>AND NOTHING MORE YOU  
>HE IS OBSESSED BE-<br>THE MAN IS DRIVEN COME

EMMA CAREW UTTERSON JEKYLL;  
>JUST GIVE HIM TIME YOUR EMMA...<br>I ASK NO MORE WORK AND  
>HIS WORK'S A CRIME NOTHING<br>TO BE FORGIVEN MORE?

SIR DANVERS UTTERSON JEKYLL;  
>THERE'S SOMETHING I EMMA...<br>STRANGE KNOW  
>UNLESS I'M BLIND THAT'S<br>I SEE A CHANGE NOT  
>OF A BIZARRE KIND!<p>

EMMA CAREW UTTERSON JEKYLL;  
>THERE'S NOT ALL! WHAT EMMA...<br>DON'T BE UNKIND YOU'RE  
>THE PROBLEM'S ALL LIVING<br>IN YOUR MIND! FOR

EMMA CAREW SIR DANVERS UTTERSON JEKYLL;  
>STILL I PRAY DEAR I PRAY I I<br>EVERY DAY EVERY DAY PRAY PRAY  
>HENRY MAY HENRY MAY YOU I<br>FIND HIS WAY FIND HIS WAY MAY MAY  
>I PRAY HE I PRAY HE FIND FIND<br>MAY FIND FIND HIS YOUR MY  
>HIS WAY. WAY WAY. WAY.<p>

EMMA CAREW SIR DANVERS UTTERSON JEKYLL;  
>I WILL PRAY I WILL PRAY I I<br>EVERY DAY EVERY DAY PRAY PRAY  
>HENRY MAY YOU TWO MAY YOU I<br>FIND HIS WAY. FIND YOUR WAY MAY MAY  
>I PRAY I PRAY YOU FIND FIND<br>HE MAY FIND YOUR YOUR MY  
>MAY FIND HIS WAY WAY. WAY.<br>WAY.

* * *

><p>-Scene 12-<p>

Jekyll is left to stand alone in his living room, he looks both exhausted an wasted as he hunch over the fireplace, Poole slowly and carefully enters.

POOLE  
>A young woman to see you, sir. The kind...one can not mistake.<p>

JEKYLL  
>(Softly) Send her away...<p>

POOLE  
>Yes, sir. (Pause) I cannot imagine how she came to have your visiting card? Sir.<p>

JEKYLL  
>(Turns towards POOLE) What? I'll see her, Poole...(POOLE gestures to LUCY and she steps up into the<br>examining room. POOLE exits.)

LUCY  
>(To JEKYLL) I'm the one you and your friend met that night...remember?<p>

JEKYLL  
>(Looking at her nervously) Well, what brings you here?<p>

LUCY  
>You said if...I ever needed a friend...(She undoes her top and exposes her back to JEKYLL. He looks at the<br>marks with shock) Pretty isn't it. (He has her sit in the chair) This one he enjoyed himself doing it too.  
>Things like this happen were I come from, but you don't expect it from a gentleman.<p>

JEKYLL  
>Gentleman? What sort of monster would do such a thing!<p>

LUCY  
>Hyde, he called himself. Edward Hyde.<p>

JEKYLL  
>Why come to me?<p>

LUCY  
>You gave me your card. I never had someone like you be nice to me before.<p>

JEKYLL  
>Why didn't you go to the police?<p>

LUCY  
>(JEKYLL opens a medical case on the table he then applies some medicine to LUCY's wounds) You don't<br>understand, sir. He being a gent...who'd listen to me? He'd kill me if he had a mind too. He ain't human!  
>He's a beast! I don't know what I'd if he found out. (She takes his hand) He's not like you. You make me<br>feel like a lady.

JEKYLL  
>(He kneels beside her) You are...a most extraordinary lady. (She kisses him on the mouth. JEKYLL slowly<br>rises)

{"SYMPATHY - TENDERNESS"}  
>LUCY<br>(She sings)  
>SYMPATHY - TENDERNESS<br>WARM AS THE SUMMER  
>OFFER ME THEIR EMBRACE.<p>

FRIENDLINESS - GENTLENESS  
>STRANGERS TO MY LIFE<br>THEY ARE THERE IN HIS FACE.

(JEKYLL turns his face away from her and slowly walks toward the rear of the stage)  
>GOODNESS AND SWEETNESS<br>AND KINDNESS  
>ABOUND IN THIS PLACE...<p>

I AM IN LOVE  
>WITH THE THINGS THAT I SEE<br>IN HIS FACE...

(JEKYLL slowly exits)

IT'S A MEMORY I KNOW  
>TIME WILL NEVER ERASE.<p>

* * *

><p>-Scene 13-<p>

Lucy is now out in front of Jekylls house, but she is hopeful, she is happy, as she walks back she smiles and sings of a happier life, glad to know it may come true.

{"SOMEONE LIKE YOU"}

LUCY  
>(She sings)<br>I PEER THROUGH WINDOWS  
>WATCH LIFE GO BY<br>DREAM OF TOMORROW  
>AND WONDER WHY<p>

THE PAST IS HOLDING ME  
>KEEPING LIFE AT BAY.<br>I WANDER LOST IN YESTERDAY  
>WANTING TO FLY<br>BUT SCARED TO TRY.

BUT IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU  
>FOUND SOMEONE LIKE ME<br>THEN SUDDENLY,  
>NOTHING WOULD EVER BE THE SAME.<p>

MY HEART WOULD TAKE WING  
>AND I'D FEEL SO ALIVE!<br>IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU  
>FOUND ME!<p>

SO MANY SECRETS  
>I LONG TO SHARE<br>ALL I HAVE NEEDED  
>IS SOMEONE THERE...<p>

TO HELP ME SEE A WORLD  
>I'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE<br>A LOVE TO OPEN EVERY DOOR  
>TO SET ME FREE<br>TO LET ME SOAR!

FOR IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU  
>FOUND SOMEONE LIKE ME<br>THEN SUDDENLY.  
>NOTHING WOULD EVER BE THE SAME!<p>

THERE'D BE A NEW WAY TO LIVE  
>AND A NEW LIFE TO LOVE<br>IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU  
>FOUND ME!<p>

OH, IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU  
>FOUND SOMEONE LIKE ME<br>THEN SUDDENLY,  
>NOTHING WOULD BE THE SAME!<p>

MY HEART WOULD TAKE WING  
>AND I'D FEEL SO ALIVE!<br>IF SOMEONE LIKE YOU  
>LOVED ME!<br>LOVED ME!  
>LOVED ME!<p>

As Lucy have sung clearly time have passed by, she is back in her show girl dress, it's dark outside in the middle of the night, Lucy sighs and Nellie enters.

NELLIE; Why look so tiresome dearest, tonight your gentleman might come by again.

LUCY; (brightens up) really? You think he'll come?

NELLIE; naturally dearest, Hyde has been a most agreeable and valued costumer lately.

LUCY; oh.. Hyde..

NELLIE; and don't you put up that face, he pays good money he does, seems like he doesn't even care for money, suites me fine.

LUCY; (shudders.) He's… I mean..

NELLIE; But dearest you are so lucky, little girl, treats you like his little princess he does, just go with it!

LUCY; but what about these? (Showcases her brushes.)

NELLIE; who cares? It's a gentleman with money, lots of money, its your own fortune and mine, and if you spoils this I am personally going to hold you responsible.

HYDE; Ladies."

Both women turns their head and sees Hyde standing in the door way looking grim and Angry.

HYDE; or should I say. Lady and Hag! Out with you! (demands at Nellie.)

NELLIE; why I never..

HYDE; out (he sneeres it so dangerously that even Nellie is clearly taken a back.)

Nellie she straightens up.. and surprisingly leaves, Lucy reaching out to her, as if wanting her to stay, but it does not help.

HYDE; but my dear, you look like you don't want to be alone with little old me..

LUCY; i.. I…

HYDE; I was even lead to understand you craved finer company, craved a fine looking gentleman to have his eyes on you.. A good looking gent..

LUCY; No erh.. of cause not..

HYDE; oh you don't need to lie to me love, you deserves some-one handsome indeed! (sits down beside Lucy.) A seemingly perfect gent perhaps? you'll like that wouldn't you? a charming pleasant fellow always being polite and rule obeying.. those finer gents and their fake pleasant smile.. their eagerness to please.. it's disgusting! LOOK AT ME! (grabs Lucys faces and forces her to look straight at him.) What do you see?

LUCY; you're.. you're.. handsome to I mean.

HYDE; don't you lie to me whench! (slaps her.) I'm ugly! As ugly as can be! But at least I am true, honest, that is far more than I can say of those people. (picks her up again.) but oh my little singing bird, my little dove.. can't you see beneath the ugliness? See that I might be as handsome, I can be handsome.. but no.. this outer looks disgust you does it not? you're are to good for me is what you say! rather want some-one who's both pleasant and powerful!

LUCY; Such a man would be out of my league, it doesn't matter! I'm.. just a chorus girl.. I'm.. lucky to be graced by you at all.

HYDE; Lucky.. no little dove.. no.. a beauty like you.. deserve the fortune of a man like me.. oh that she does. (Caresses her skin as he whispers in her ear.) I can give you it all.. I will give you it all..

LUCY; you don't.. have to.. I don't need..

HYDE  
>WHY SHOULD YOU SETTLE FOR LESS, DEAR.<br>WHEN THERE'S MORE!

I AM THE MAN  
>FATE HAS DECREED<br>DESTINED TO BE  
>ALL THAT YOU NEED!<br>I CAN GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU DESIRE  
>YOU SIMPLY FOLLOW MY LEAD!<p>

LUCY  
>(With tears in her eyes)<br>SOUNDS LIKE A NICE BIT OF BUSINESS  
>YES, INDEED….<p>

HYDE  
>(He grabs LUCY by the hair and pulls her head back)<br>I AM THE MAN!  
>MARK MY WORDS WELL<br>WITH WHOM YOU'LL SHARE  
>HEAVEN OR HELL!<p>

LUCY  
>(Now in a fitt of desperation.)<br>'EAVEN I FANCY HAS NO PLACE FOR ME!  
>AND I CAN FIND HELL ON MY OWN!<p>

HYDE  
>LIKE IT OR NOT,<br>YOU WILL NEVER BE ALONE!  
>AFTER TONIGHT, YOU WILL NEVER BE ALONE!<p>

(HYDE grabs hold of LUCY and begins kissing her hard)

LUCY  
>Stop it you're hurting me! (She pulls away from him)<p>

HYDE  
>I'm buying what you're selling and you'll do as I say!<p>

LUCY  
>(She backs away from him) We'll play by my rules or not at all!<p>

HYDE; But little dove.. I ask so little.. and I can give you anything your heart desires! Anything you dream of!

LUCY  
>(She picks up the purse from the table and thinks about it) Piss off! (She throws the purse on the floor. ) If you think simple gold is what I always longed for you don't know me!<p>

HYDE; oh so it's love she seeks? True love, a place to belong.. how quire..

LUCY; stay away from me! I had enough of you!

HYDE; Love I will give you! Pure raw love little dove, love as only Hyde can deliver! (Seems ready to attack Lucy and manhandle her.)

LUCY; WAIT! I mean.. I..

HYDE; (sneers dangerously.) lucky for you I am busy little dove.. I want what I pay for but oh well, (raises up and collect his hat and cain.) there's always next time. (leaves the room and a Lucy on the verge of breaking together.)

* * *

><p>-Scene 14-<p>

THE BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE  
>It's very thoughtful of our friend, Spider, to arranged these little rendezvous for us my dear. It makes such a<br>pleasant change from my charity work.

NELLIE  
>As long as you have a good time, your Grace, that's all that matters to me. (She sticks a wad of money into<br>the top of her bodice) I don't do it for charity. (She exits)

HYDE  
>(HYDE crosses and confronts the BISHOP) Well, well, well! It warms my heart to see that romance still<br>blossoms in the sewers of London. If it isn't the Romeo of the cloth, and the Juliet of the gutter. A truly  
>pretty pair...<p>

THE BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE  
>How dare you speak to me like that, sir.<p>

HYDE  
>How dare I, sir? How dare you, sir! (They begin to circle each other)<p>

THE BISHOP OF BASINGSTOKE  
>Do you know who I am?<p>

HYDE  
>Oh, yes! I know exactly who you are. (Shouting) You are Basil...The fourteenth Bishop of Basingstoke!<br>You are on the Board of Governors of St. Judes Hospital! You're obscene...self-indulgent...degenerate...(He  
>raises his cane and strikes down on the BISHOP) Hypocrite! (He strikes him again and the BISHOP falls)<br>Hypocrite! (He strikes him again and again until he's dead) Hypocrite! (He pulls the cross from around the  
>BISHOP's neck. He sings)<p>

{"ALIVE" REPRISE}  
>AND I FEEL I'LL LIVE ON FOREVER<p>

(He spits on the cross and tosses it to the ground)

WITH SATAN HIMSELF BY MY SIDE!  
>AND I'LL SHOW THE WORLD<br>THAT TONIGHT AND FOREVER  
>THE NAME TO REMEMBERS<br>THE NAME EDWARD HYDE!

WHAT A FEELING TO BE SO ALIVE!  
>I HAVE NEVER SEEN ME SO ALIVE!<br>SUCH A FEELING OF EVIL INSIDE!  
>THAT'S THE FEELING OF BEING<br>EDWARD HYDE!

(Black-out)

* * *

><p>-scene 15-<p>

As the light turns up we are back in the lab, Jekyll laying over a table that's more messy than ever, an empty glass in front of him, Jekyll groans and slowly wakes up, to suddenly gasp in horror, he looks at his hands and see they are covered in blood, he gasps in horror and then his eyes fall on a piece of paper where there's written with big bloody letters. "Never felt so alive!"

Jekyll gasps and scrambles up knocking over the chair.

JEKYLL; My god.. what have I done (looks ones again at his bloody hands.) what have I done.. no.. not me.. _Hyde_..

It knocks on the door and Pools voice sounds through.

POOLE; Sir.

JEKYLL; Don't come in here! I'm… on a very vital stage in my exsperiment.. it's… light sensitive..

POOLE; Sir.. Miss Carew is here again.. shall I send her away,

JEKYLL; (barely whispers.) Emma.. (Then he yells at Poole.) NO! Ask her to stay! Please! Tell her i'll be there in just a moment.. I.. just tell her to stay please..

POOLE; Oh that's delightful sir, splendid, i'll go inform the Miss Carew at ones.

Jekyll hurries to the sink and washes his hands.

JEKYLL; No more.. not this, it's gone to far.. way to far.. I should have seen that..(He grabs his log and peels of some notes, tearing them and burns them over a candle. he hurries to his mirror and cringe by his shambled reflection, tries to get some order into it, only to discover that his shirt is filled with blood to, and buttons it up to throw it on the fire, getting a clean one, before he slicks back his hair and sets towards the door.)

* * *

><p>-Scene 16-<p>

The scene changes to the living room where Emma sits with her hands in her lap, looking angstly out in the air, she turns her head by the sound of food steps and see's Jekyll almost stumle towards her, imideatly Lisa raises up as she looks suprised at Jekyll.

EMMA CAREW; HENRY!

JEKYLL  
>(Recovering is composure somewhat) Emma! (stumbled towards her.) Emma i'm so sorry! I'm so..<p>

EMMA CAREW; (captures Jekyll and let him rest on her lap.) Henry, darling, you look like death.. like you've just came from the place of unspeakable..

JEKYLL; Emma.. I have.. I have.. and I was not blind to see it.. but finally.. i've woken up.. please forgive me, I swear to you it's over now! No more!

EMMA CAREW; Henry darling.. don't say another word, what-ever it is i'm here for you.

JEKYLL; My work..

EMMA CAREW; Was always important to you.. I know.. and I love your passion, if you are in trouble, we'll face them together, that's what important

{"ONCE UPON A DREAM"}  
>EMMA CAREW<br>(She sings)  
>WHEN THIS ALL BEGAN..<br>I KNEW THERE'D BE A PRICE...

ONCE UPON A DREAM,  
>I WAS LOST IN LOVE'S EMBRACE<br>THERE I FOUND A PERFECT PLACE  
>ONCE UPON A DREAM.<p>

ONCE THERE WAS A TIME  
>LIKE NO OTHER TIME BEFORE<br>HOPE WAS STILL AN OPEN DOOR  
>ONCE UPON A DREAM.<p>

AND I WAS UNAFRAID  
>THE DREAM WAS SO EXCITING<br>BUT NOW I SEE IF FADE  
>AND I AM HERE ALONE...<p>

ONCE UPON A DREAM,  
>YOU WERE HEAVEN-SENT TO ME<br>WAS IT NEVER MEANT TO BE?  
>ARE YOU JUST A DREAM?<p>

COULD WE BEGIN AGAIN?  
>ONCE UPON A DREAM.<p>

JEKYLL  
>Emma I really do love you.. and I swear to you.. from today.. I'll show it.. probably.. I never realised how good I have it.. now I will appreciate it.. every day.. I learned my lesson.<p>

EMMA CAREW  
>All I want my darling, us for you to be happy. (Kisses Jekyll on the cheek.) I'm sorry, I cannot stay longer.. but soon enough we'll have all the time in the world. (Raises up and move for the door.)<p>

Jekyll raises with her and grabs her hand, to lift it up and kiss it lightly.

JEKYLL; Thank you Emma, for being way better than I deserve, a way better woman than any man deserves really, I love you so much.

EMMA CAREW; I love you to darling.. now go get some rest, you look almost dead on your feet darling.

JEKYLL; Yeas.. yeas I will

As Emma walks away Jekyll moves back to his chair and yawn deeply.

JEKYLL; Poole.

POOLE; (Enters the room,) Yes sir.

JEKYLL; Please send some-one to Utterson, and ask him to destroy my will at ones, the one with Edward Hydes name on it, and let the old will go back into use.

POOLE; Delighted to sir! So we'll see no more of Mr. Hyde?

JEKYLL; No.. it has to end.

POOLE; I'm very sure sir Utterson will be happy as well

JEKYLL; (lets out an exhausted chuckle) So you've been talking behind my back? Yes.. yes he probably will, and probably be all smug that I have to admit he was right all long, but I don't care.. just go deliver the message.. I need to rest..

As poole leaves Jekyll leans back as he closes his eyes.

JEKYLL; Though it was quite a ride while it lasted.. oh if they could only see me.. if they could fell it.. all those damned hyppocrits.. narrowminded fools, they said it couldn't be done (A sneer comes into his voice.) And oh so wonderfull.. so wonderful was it.. (he starts to sing.)

SO WONDERFUL IS HIS LOVE OF LIFE...

{"STREAK OF MADNESS"}  
>WHAT STREAK OF MADNESS LIES INSIDE OF ME?<br>WHAT IS THE TRUTH MY FEARS CONCEAL?  
>WHAT EVIL FORCE MAKES EDWARD HYDE OF ME?<br>WHAT DARKER SIDE OF ME DOES THIS REVEAL?

WHAT IS THIS STRANGE OBSESSION?  
>THAT'S TEARING ME APART?<br>SOME STRANGE DERANGED EXPRESSION  
>OF WHAT'S IN MY HEART?<br>AM I THE MAN THAT I APPEAR TO BE?  
>OR AM I SOMEONE I DON'T KNOW?<br>IS THERE SOME MONSTER DRAWING NEAR TO ME?  
>BECOMING CLEAR TO SEE?<br>WILL WHAT I FEAR TO BE SO?

(In the last paraphes of the song Jekylls voice grew deeper and darker, until at last, it was most definitely Hyde's voice coming out of his mouth)suddenly Jekylls eyes flies wide-open, he looks horrified at his hands, and see them changing shape.)

JEKYLL; No.. how is it possible without.. No it's impossible! (bends in pain as he groans.) NO! No it cannot be! SAFE ME! LORD SAFE ME!

(He crumbles together, and at last lets out a grown as he relaxes, as he looks up it is no longer Jekyll but Hyde in his place.)

HYDE; So you thought Edward Hyde didn't matter? A little inconvenience the doctor says.. I can get ride of him when-ever I want? I think not, you hear my Doctor? I'll live! And I'll live fully! I'm not going down so easily! And you'll just watch me Doctor Jekyll! Watch me have my fun!

* * *

><p>-Scene 17-<p>

The scenery changes, and a news papers boy walks about yelling about todays murder.

The Company and 'MURDER MURDER"  
>(The scene opens with UTTERSON in a single spot-light. THE COMPANY are gathered together behind<br>him. They are dressed in different attire, POLICE MEN, PROSTITUTES, SOCIETY MEN and WOMEN,  
>etc.)<p>

UTTERSON  
>London was startled by crime a of singular ferocity. Made all the more notable by the high position of the<br>victim.

{"MURDER, MURDER"}  
>1ST. MALE STREET MEMBER<br>(He sings)  
>READ ABOUT THE HIDEOUS MURDER<br>PROFANE, RELIGIOUS MURDER  
>THE POOR OLD BISHOP,<br>WHAT A SHOCK!

2ND. MALE STREET MEMBER  
>SEEN WALKING WITH HIS DAUGHTER<br>A MORE THAN PIOUS DAUGHTER!

1ST. MALE STREET MEMBER  
>THE SHEPHERD TENDING TO HIS FLOCK!<p>

SIR PROOPS  
>HE DIED IN THE LONDON SLUM!<p>

LORD SAVAGE  
>A SLAVE TO MARTYRDOM!<p>

SIR PROOPS  
>HE DIED WITHOUT COMPLAINT!<p>

LORD SAVAGE  
>HE SHOULD BE MADE A SAINT!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>HE'S UNDER CONSTANT GUARD<br>HE'S HOUSED IN SCOTLAND YARD!  
>WHY SHOULD IT BE<br>THIS MYSTERY!

MURDER, MURDER!  
>DOIN' FOLKS IN<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>IT'S A NIGHTMARE!<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>IS THE WORST SIN!<br>BLOODY, MURDER!  
>IN THE NIGHT!<p>

MURDER, MURDER!  
>MAKES YOUR HEAD NUMB!<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>MAKES YOUR LEGS NUMB!<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>MAKES YOUR HEART PUMP!<br>BLOODY, MURDER!  
>IN THE NIGHT!<p>

{"MASS")  
>(The whole company lines up in a funeral precession with the BISHOP held aloft the heads of four pawl-<br>bearers. A YOUNG BISHOP leads the CONGREGATION and GENERAL LORD GLOSSOP brings up the  
>rear. HYDE enters and stalks the GENERAL)<p>

YOUNG BISHOP  
>(He sings)<br>SWEET DEATH HAS TAKEN THIS BRAVE MAN FROM US!

THE CONGREGATION  
>REQUIEM!<p>

YOUNG BISHOP  
>FRIENDS TAKE WHAT COMFORT THAT YOU CAN FROM US!<p>

THE CONGREGATION  
>GOD IN HEAVEN - NOW, FOREVER<br>TAKE HIM HOME AND HOLD HIM NEAR!

(HYDE sneaks up behind GENERAL GLOSSOP and steals one of his walking canes. HYDE then knocks  
>him to the ground and uses one of the canes to break his neck. The CONGREGATION does not see this<br>happen. Only LORD SAVAGE .)

{"MURDER, MURDER"}  
>LORD SAVAGE<br>LOOK AT THIS - ANOTHER MURDER!  
>JUST LIKE THAT OTHER MURDER!<br>THAT POOR OLD GENERAL GLOSSOP - DEAD!

1ST MALE STREET MEMBER  
>LAST WEEK THE BISHOP COPPED IT!<br>THE BLOKE WHAT DONE IT HOPPED IT!

2ND. MALE STREET MEMBER  
>THAT FELLER MUST BE OFF HIS HEAD!<p>

VARIOUS GOSSIPY LADIES  
>THAT'S TWO IN THE LAST FOUR DAYS!<br>THIS KILLER HAS FANCY WAYS!

1ST. MALE STREET MEMBER  
>TO KILL OUTSIDE ST. PAUL'S<p>

2ND. MALE STREET MEMBER  
>REQUIRES A LOTTA BALLS!<p>

WOMEN OF THE COMPANY  
>HE HATES THE UPPER CLASS!<p>

MEN OF THE COMPANY  
>HE MUST BE ON HIS ARES!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>WHO COULD IT BE?<br>DON'T LOOK AT ME!

MURDER, MURDER!  
>DOIN' FOLKS IN<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>IS THE WORST SIN!<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>HAS ME SCREAMIN'<br>BLOODY MURDER  
>IN THE NIGHT!<p>

MURDER, MURDER!  
>MAKES ME BLOOD THIN!<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>MAKES ME HEAD SPIN!<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>STARTS ME DRINKIN'!<br>BLOODY MURDER  
>IN THE NIGHT!<p>

(The scene focuses on the catwalk where DR. JEKYLL meets with BISSET the apothecary to gain more  
>chemicals)<p>

JEKYLL  
>(Urgently) Bisset, do you have those chemicals?<p>

BISSET  
>(Handing JEKYLL the chemical) All but two, sir. You know I could loose my license doing this?<p>

JEKYLL  
>(Looking desperately at the vial's) When will I know about the others?<p>

BISSET  
>Tomorrow night, sir. What are they for...?<p>

JEKYLL  
>(Snaps at him like HYDE) It's none of your bloody business, what they're for, Bisset!<p>

BISSET  
>No, sir. I'm sorry, sir! It's just that you don't seem to be quite yourself, Dr. Jekyll.<p>

JEKYLL  
>(He turns to leave desperately gripping the vials) I've been better, Bisset...I've been better! (He and<br>BISSET exit. The lights now focus on the main stage)

THE WOMEN OF THE COMPANY  
>LONDON HAS THIS KILLER ON THE LOOSE!<p>

THE MEN OF THE COMPANY  
>OR A GANG!<p>

STRIDE  
>EITHER WAY - LET 'EM HANG!<p>

THE MEN OF THE COMPANY  
>GOTTA GET 'IS HEAD INSIDE A NOOSE!<p>

LADY BEACONSFIELD  
>RIGHT AWAY!<p>

NELLIE  
>THE POLICE ARE NO USE!<p>

THE WOMEN OF THE COMPANY  
>MAYBE HIS NERVE WILL FAIL HIM!<p>

THE MEN OF THE COMPANY  
>THEY MUST GO OUT AN' NAIL HIM!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>THEY'VE GOTTA TRAIL AN' JAIL HIM<br>NOW!

MURDER!

THE WOMEN OF THE COMPANY  
>NO MATTER WHO WERE BLAMIN'<p>

THE MEN OF THE COMPANY  
>TILL THEY PULL WOTSISNAME IN,<p>

THE COMPANY  
>THERE'S GONNA BE ONE FLAMIN'<br>ROW!

MURDER, MURDER!  
>IT'S A CURSE, MAN!<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>IT'S PERVERSE, MAN!<p>

MURDER, MURDER!  
>NOTHING'S WORSE THAN<br>BLOODY MURDER IN THE NIGHT!

(The COMPANY now segues and from the front doorway of a home with their bodies, as LORD SAVAGE,  
>SIR PROOPS and LADY BEACONSFIELDS exit through the archway to center stage.)<p>

LADY BEACONSFIELD  
>(Laughing) I am board gutless, with these damn charity dinners, Simon!<p>

STRIKER  
>Then why do you go to them?<p>

LADY BEACONSFIELD  
>Because I'm board even more gutless at home! (They laugh)<p>

LORD SAVAGE  
>I agree with you, Bessie. Damn all charities and good causes. (HYDE suddenly appears from among the<br>crowd)

HYDE  
>Well, well, well! If it isn't faith, hope and chastity!<p>

STRIKER  
>(To HYDE) Be on your way, man! Off with you! (HYDE takes his cane and shoves it into SIR PROOPS<br>chest) Damn insolence...have you arrested! (He tugs on the cane and it pulls away leaving HYDE holding a  
>long sword blade)<p>

HYDE  
>The only thing arrested here, sir, is your intelligence! Hypocrite! Woman stealer.. oh you wanted her.. Emma Carew.. but she isn't yours.. you hypocrite. (He stabs PROOPS through the forehead and sticks him to the catwalk stairs. He then turns his attention to LADY BEACONSFIELD) Now let's<br>have a closer look at you...you despicable drunken hag! As I'm sure in your will you've left everything to  
>yourself to be sent on to you in Hades! (He grabs hold of her and produces a large knife) We'll put this in<br>your memory to charity! Hypocrite! (He slashes at her throat twice severing her head. He turns to LORD  
>SAVAGE) A little gift for you from the late, Lady Beaconsfield! (He tosses her head to him and vanishes<br>into the crowd)

1ST. MALE STREET MEMBER  
>(He sings)<br>READ ABOUT THE WORST TWO MURDERS!

2ND. MALE STREET MEMBER  
>MUCH WORSE THAN THE FIRST TWO MURDERS!<p>

BOTH  
>THAT MAKES IT MURDERS THREE AND FOUR!<p>

1ST. FEMALE STREET MEMBER  
>THEY'VE MURDERED DEAR OLD BESSIE!<p>

2ND. FEMALE STREET MEMBER  
>I HEAR EXTREMELY MESSY!<p>

3RD. FEMALE STREET MEMBER  
>AND POOR OLD ARCHIE IS NO MORE!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>THAT'S FOUR IN THE LAST EIGHT DAYS!<br>IT'S LONDON'S LATEST CRAZE!

THE WOMEN OF THE COMPANY  
>THIS TIME IT WAS IN PARK LANE!<br>AND HE MAY COME BACK AGAIN!

THE MEN OF THE COMPANY  
>UNTIL THE KILLER'S FOUND<p>

THE COMPANY  
>THERE'S DANGER ALL AROUND!<br>WHAT CAN WE DO?  
>WE WISH WE KNEW!<p>

MURDER, MURDER!  
>ONCE THERE'S ONE DONE<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>CAN'T BE UNDONE!<p>

MURDER, MURDER!  
>LIVES IN LONDON!<br>MURDER, MURDER  
>IN THE NIGHT!<p>

(The COMPANY segues into the living-room of LORD SAVAGE, they form the furniture in the room with  
>their bodies. EMMA CAREW and SIR DANVERS are there. EMMA and LORD SAVAGE are seated.)<p>

LORD SAVAGE  
>(Pleading) I tried to save them, Danvers, I did! But I was lucky to escape with my life!<p>

SIR DANVERS  
>My dear, Herbert...I don't doubt that you conducted yourself throughout, in the manner befitting an English<br>gentlemen.

LORD SAVAGE  
>I did! Absolutely...Throughout! But I couldn't save them!<p>

SIR DANVERS  
>Those are decisions for God to make, not you. And you and God know ...(Pause) that you tried... Come<br>Lisa. Goodnight. (SIR DANVERS and LISA exit)

(LORD SAVAGE begins laughing because he thinks he pulled one over on SIR DANVERS)

HYDE  
>(HYDE turns around, he was the back of LORD SAVAGE's chair) Bad news from God, Herbert!<br>(SAVAGE stands as HYDE grabs him from behind and uses his cane to chock him) And the word is your a  
>hypocrite! (He breaks his neck and exits into the crowd)<br>THE COMPANY  
>(They sing)<br>CATCHIN' SUCH A MADMAN COULD BE HARD!

1ST. WOMAN  
>SHOULDN'T BE!<p>

2ND. WOMAN  
>I AGREE!<p>

3RD. WOMAN  
>WE SHALL SEE!<p>

THE COMPANY  
>'COS THEY'RE ALL SO THICK IN SCOTLAND YARD!<p>

1ST. MAN  
>TELLIN' ME!<p>

2ND. MAN  
>I AGREE!<p>

3RD. MAN  
>SO DO WE!<p>

THE WOMEN OF THE COMPANY  
>HE'LL KILL US IF WE LET HIM!<p>

THE MEN OF THE COMPANY  
>THEY GOTTA GO AN' GET HIM!<p>

1ST. MAN  
>I KNOW A WAY TO NET HIM!<p>

2ND. MAN  
>HOW?<p>

THE COMPANY  
>MURDER!<p>

NO MATTER WHO WE'RE BLAMIN'  
>TILL THEY PULL WOTSISNAME IN,<br>THERE'S GONNA BE!  
>THERE'S GONNA BE!<br>THERE'S GONNA BE!  
>THERE'S GONNA BE ONE FLAMIN'<br>ROW!

MURDER, MURDER!  
>ON OUR DOORSTEP!<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>SO WATCH YOUR STEP!<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>TAKE ONE MORE STEP!<br>YOU'LL BE MURDERED  
>IN THE NIGHT!<p>

MURDER, MURDER!  
>ONCE THERE'S ONE DONE!<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>CAN'T BE UNDONE!<br>MURDER, MURDER!  
>LIVES IN LONDON!<br>BLOODY MURDER  
>IN THE NIGHT!<p>

MURDER!

And the pictures shatters as if it was a broken mirror, only for the audience to realise it really was a broken Mirror inside of Jekylls lab, and Jekyll looking worse than ever screams.

* * *

><p>-scene 18-<p>

JEKYll; _Noo!_ Not again! Not another failure! There must be a way out there must be! God help me! Please go I beg of you!  
>(JEKYLL again begins to write in his journal and work with the chemicals on the lab table. He gathers up a syringe and fills it with some chemical.)<p>

JEKYLL/VOICE OVER;  
>I am aware of my peril, and the need to control Hyde's evil influence, which disappears within me like a stain of breath upon a mirror. I am his perfect hiding place...I know how Hyde fears my power to cut him off by suicide, and oh am I tempted, so tempted, and I am even ashamed to say the only thing keeping me from it is fear, fear of the pitch of hell I would be send to, as I so surely deserve now...and yet I find it in my heart to pity him. So wonder full is his love of life...<p>

(He injects himself with the syringe, and sits in the chair. He begins to hallucinate and dream)

(He sings)  
>SO WONDERFUL IS HIS LOVE OF LIFE...<p>

I'LL FIND A MY WAY BACK TO THE HIGHER GROUND  
>AND SEE THE VIEW I KNEW BEFORE!<br>I'LL SEARCH THE WORLD  
>UNTIL THE ANSWER'S FOUND<br>AND THEN SUCCESS WILL POUND  
>UPON MY DOOR!<p>

SOMEHOW I HAVE TO REBUILD  
>ALL THE DREAMS THAT THE WINDS HAVE SCATTERED<br>FROM WHAT FATE HAS SHATTERED,  
>I'LL RETRIEVE WHAT MATTERED!<p>

SOMEHOW I'VE GOT TO GO ON  
>TILL THE EVIL HAS BEEN DEFEATED<br>TILL MY WORK'S COMPLETED  
>I WILL NOT BE CHEATED!<p>

GOD, YOU MUST HELP ME CARRY ON!  
>WHEN IT SEEMS ALL HOPE HAS GONE<br>I HAVE GOT TO CARRY ON!

(As JEKYLL sings he imagines that he sees both EMMA and LUCY appear in the mirror at the rear of the lab.)

* * *

><p>-scene 19-<p>

EMMA and LUCY.  
>{"IN HIS EYES"}<p>

LUCY;  
>(She sings)<br>I SIT AND WATCH THE RAIN...  
>AND SEE MY TEARS RUN DOWN THE WINDOW-PANE...<p>

EMMA;  
>I SIT AND WATCH THE SKY...<br>AND I CAN HEAVE A SIGH...

LUCY;  
>I THINK OF HIM<p>

EMMA;  
>HOW WE WERE...<p>

LUCY;  
>AND WHEN I THINK OF HIM...<p>

EMMA;  
>THEN I REMEMBER...<p>

BOTH  
>REMEMBER...<p>

EMMA;  
>IN HIS EYES I CAN SEE<br>WHERE MY HEART LONGS TO BE!

LUCY  
>IN HIS EYES I SEE A GENTLE GLOW...<br>AND THAT'S WHERE I'LL BE SAFE I KNOW.

EMMA;  
>SAFE IN HIS ARMS - CLOSE TO HIS HEART<p>

LUCY  
>BUT I DON'T KNOW QUITE WHERE TO START...<p>

EMMA;  
>BY LOOKING IN HIS EYES.<br>WILL I SEE BEYOND TOMORROW?

LUCY  
>BY LOOKING IN HIS EYES.<br>WILL I SEE BEYOND THE SORROW  
>THAT I FEEL?<p>

EMMA;  
>WILL HIS EYES REVEAL TO ME<br>PROMISES OR LIES?

LUCY  
>BUT HE CAN'T CONCEAL FROM ME<br>THE LOVE IN HIS EYES!

EMMA;  
>I KNOW THEIR EVERY LOOK<br>HIS EYES!

LUCY  
>THEY'RE LIKE AN OPEN BOOK!<br>HIS EYES!

BOTH  
>AND MOST OF ALL THE LOOK<br>THAT HYPNOTIZED ME!

EMMA;  
>IF I'M WISE<br>I WILL WALK AWAY  
>AND GLADLY<p>

LUCY  
>BUT SADLY, I'M NOT WISE<br>IT'S HARD TO TALK AWAY  
>THE MEM'RIES THAT YOU PRIZE<p>

EMMA;  
>LOVE IS WORTH FORGIVING FOR<p>

LUCY  
>NOW I REALIZE<p>

BOTH  
>EVERYTHING WORTH LIVING FOR<br>IS THERE IN HIS EYES!

EMMA  
>LOVE IS WORTH FORGIVING FOR<br>NOW I REALIZE

LUCY;  
>NOW I REALIZE<p>

BOTH;  
>EVERYTHING WORTH LIVING FOR<br>IS THERE IN HIS EYES!

* * *

><p>-Scene 20-<p>

As the music quoe ends, Emma fades away and Lucy is left about in her own room, shuttering slightly as she wraps her arms around her shoulders, and then it suddenly knocks on the door, Lucy looks scared as she jumps away.. "Who.. "

And the door opens, to reveal Edward hyde with a big grin plastered on his face.

HYDE; My dove! My lovely singing bird! Hyde as decided to grace you with his presence, aren't you happy to see me?

(He enters and removes his hat and coat. He places them  
>on the table) I have some rather sad news. I have to go away for a little while. (LUCY tries to restrain her<br>joy at this news) That pleases you doesn't it?

LUCY  
>(Trying not to show her true feelings) No, sir!<p>

HYDE  
>You're lying to me! I can always tell when your lying...<p>

LUCY  
>Where are you going?<p>

HYDE  
>To a place...where no one will find me. But I could not leave, Lucy, without saying good-bye to your first!<p>

(HYDE steps up behind LUCY and slowly begins to caress her shoulder and neck. LUCY tries to think of  
>JEKYLL to help her get through this ordeal)<p>

{"IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME"}

LUCY  
>(She sings)<br>I FEEL YOUR FINGERS  
>BRUSHING MY SHOULDER<br>YOUR TEMPTING TOUCH  
>AS IT TINGLES MY SPINE<br>WATCHING YOUR EYES AS THEY INVADE MY SOUL  
>FORBIDDEN PLEASURES<br>I'M AFRAID TO MAKE MINE...

AT THE TOUCH OF YOUR HAND  
>AT THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE<br>AT THE MOMENT YOUR EYES MEET MINE  
>I AM OUT OF MY MIND<br>I AM OUT OF CONTROL  
>FULL OF FEELINGS I CAN'T DEFINE.<p>

HYDE  
>(He continues to pursue her)<p>

IT'S A SIN WITH NO NAME  
>LIKE A TIGER TO TAME<br>AND MY SENSES PROCLAIM  
>IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME!<p>

A DARKER DREAM  
>THAT HAS NO ENDING<br>SOMETHING UNREAL  
>THAT YOU WANT TO BE TRUE.<p>

LUCY  
>(Trying to escape from him)<p>

A STRANGE ROMANCE  
>OUT OF A MYSTERY TALE<p>

HYDE  
>THE FRIGHTENED PRINCESS<br>DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!

DOES SHE JUST RUN AWAY?  
>DOES SHE RISK IT AND STAY?<br>EITHER WAY, THERE'S NO WAY TO WIN!

LUCY  
>ALL I KNOW IS I'M LOST<br>AND I'M COUNTING THE COST  
>MY EMOTIONS ARE IN A SPIN.<br>AND THOUGH NO ONES TO BLAME,

HYDE  
>IT'S A CRIME AND A SHAME...<p>

LUCY  
>BUT IT'S TRUE ALL THE SAME<p>

HYDE  
>IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME!<p>

BOTH  
>NO ONE SPEAKS<br>NOT ONE WORD  
>ALL THE WORDS ARE IN OUR EYES!<p>

LUCY HYDE  
>SILENCE SPEAKS SILENCE SPEAKS<br>LOUD AND CLEAR LOUD AND CLEAR  
>ALL THE WORDS WE<br>WANT TO HEAR! WE WANT TO HEAR!

BOTH  
>AT THE TOUCH OF YOUR HAND<br>AT THE SOUND OF YOUR VOICE  
>AT THE MOMENT YOUR EYES MEET MINE<br>I AM OUT OF MY MIND  
>I AM OUT OF CONTROL<br>FULL OF FEELINGS I CAN'T DEFINE!

(HYDE grabs LUCY and places her on his lap. She is now very much caught up in the moment and wants  
>HYDE as well)<p>

HYDE  
>IT'S A SIN WITH NO NAME<br>LIKE A TIGER TO TAME!

LUCY  
>AND THOUGH NO ONE'S TO BLAME,<p>

HYDE  
>IT'S A CRIME AND A SHAME...<p>

BOTH  
>AND THE ANGELS PROCLAIM...<p>

IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME!  
>IT'S A DANGEROUS GAME!<br>SUCH A DANGEROUS GAME!

Lucy breaks down crying but Hyde doesn't even seem to notice as he pressed his lips against her and forces the kiss despite Lucy's screams, pinning her down the bed as the camera moves upwards and away, before blackening out.

* * *

><p>-Scene 21-<p>

As the pictures comes back we are in the middle of the night and in front of Jekylls front door, Hyde comes walking towards it, he is happy, he is even humming the tune to _a dangerous game_, delighted by it all, he finds his key and is just about to stuff it in the lock as a cain is laid against his shoulder, Hyde twirls around with a mad look in his eyes and sees Utterson who shocked takes a step back but composes himself quietly.

UTTERSON; Excuse me my good sir.

HYDE; (Laughs amused.) Excuse me indeed, what is this like, to be at another mans door step without invitation as such a late hour.

UTTERSON; What indeed?

HYDE; Unlike you have invitation to come and go as I please.

UTTERSON; Doctor Jekyll is a very dear friend of mine, I doubt he would mind all to much, yet, I have no idea who you are good sir.

HYDE; Hyde is the name.. Edward Hyde, no doubt Jekyll told about me, told I can do as I please, so if you'll just excuse me. (He opens the door and steps in, only for Utterson to block the door with his cain, and quickly follow inside.)

* * *

><p>-Scene 22-<p>

Now they are both inside of the house.

UTTERSON; If you don't mind, I just want to make sure my old friend is all right, and I seem to be lacking a key.

HYDE; Jekyll is probably safe and well up in his bed, as all the other oh so decent people would be at this hour, it would be indecent to wake him would it not? (makes a motion towards the labratory.)

UTTERSON; Then we as Henry Jekylls closest associates should associate with each other! Maybe you could enlighten a bit about what happened to dear Henry? One should almost assume he had vanished. and if you should judge on the state we saw him in last he made an appearance, he looked positively like the devil was at his heels.

HYDE; What are you implying? (Opens the door to the laboratory.)

UTTERSON; Only that there is a killer on the loose.. purposely targeting high class.. Henry is not well, I can tell that much. He was distressed the last time I saw him, his house hold scared and has refused to see me or any-body else for weeks, and only one seem to be able to benefit from an unexplainable disappearance.

HYDE; (chuckles.) If you did as Jekyll asked, you tore that will over and threw it out.

UTTERSON; So you know..

HYDE; More than you can possible imagine (disappears into the lab, but Utterson manages to catch the door before it's smacked closed and forces himself inside.)

* * *

><p>-scene 23-<p>

They are now both inside of the lab.

HYDE; Mr. Utterson.. take my advice and stop being such an annoying prick! Go home!

UTTERSON  
>I'm not leaving until I know precisely where Henry is! (He lights a candle to see better) I must see him! And I know all this mess started when you came! You have everything to do with it! I wont leave before I have talked to both you and him! Now, where is he?<p>

HYDE  
>Well? If I told you, I am quite certain you would not believe me.<p>

UTTERSON  
>But you will tell me where he is...Mr. Hyde? (He steps closer holding the candle high for light) Yes, I know who you must be. (He finds a revolver and points in straight at hyde.)<p>

HYDE; (Lifts an eyebrow and looks at Utterson.)

UTTERSON; I was fully planning to confront you, and I know there's a good chance you really are the murder.. that you plan to murder my best friend, I would be an idiot not to bring it. Now what have you done to Henry?

HYDE; (He laughs) What have I done to, Jekyll? I think the question is.. What has he done to me?

UTTERSON; You? Henry could never hurt any-body. What could he possible have done to you?

HYDE; A sin greater than you can imagine, created me in his own image he did, to be the greatest there was, but as it turned out I was a slave to his desires. _His_ locked down feelings. And then he decided I was evil, for being what I am. What he made me! For that he wanted to kill me. Dispatch me as an old worn out piece of cloth, go on pretending I was never there! He has been holding me down, caging me in, his little slave. Oh the pain and agony I had to go through, night after night, just to satisfy _his_ so called scientific curiosity, oh how he can lament and complain over his own pain! But what about me! When it's his doing that I am here at all! It was none of my doing!.. that smuck little whinning do goodder.. Thinking he had the upper hand. Torture me, and then blame me for everything that is his own doing! Oh I hate that pompus pretentious ass, thinking he is oh so good, when he's no better than me, everything is just as much his fault I assure you John Utterson, I hate him more than anything, the only hate rivalling my hate for him, is his hate for me! Jekyll is the evil one, not me. I am but a victim! Leave me be, this victimed lion, and you can go, step further and I wont answer for the consequences.

UTTERSON; (Loads the gun.) enough talk, clearly you've done something.. now where is he? Answer me! Or i'll have to make sure you'll be harmless for the police to pick you up tomorrow so we all can sleep safer!

HYDE; You wish to see him? (UTTERSON stands his ground and pulls back the hammer on the revolver) Oh, very well...so you shall!

(HYDE slowly moves towards the lab table. He opens several objects, He begins to mix the chemicals as UTTERSON watches intently) Let what you are about to witness, be on your own head! (HYDE drinks the chemical in one large gulp. He immediately begins to convulse and shriek in out in pain. He screams as UTTERSON watches in amazement. HYDE falls to the ground and slowly crawls and claws his way back to the chair he  
>was seated in. UTTERSON slowly pursues and finally witnesses JEKYLL)<p>

UTTERSON;  
>(With amazement and confusion, as he drops the gun on the floor.) Henry! My god, Henry! MY god have mercy!<p>

JEKYLL;  
>(Slowly rising) I warned you, John...even as Hyde I warned you!<p>

UTTERSON;  
>Henry! What have you done? I always supported you, your intentions was good, but this? This really is sacrilouges, you really are dammned.<p>

JEKYLL; I know.. by god do I know it John (Slunks together in the chair looking hopeless up.) Help me! Please! Help me!

UTTERSON; How can I? What would I ever be able to do?

JEKYLL; I don't know.. believe me, I am desperate! More than desperate! I beg of you John! For god's sake help me!

UTTERSON; Hyde… is he really (looks at the Jekylls blood stained shirt.)

JEKYLL; (ashamed looks away. Then nods) he murdered them all..

UTTERSON; By god Henry! I can't just let you walk free like that knowing this! You are a monster

JEKYLL; I know.. I know..

UTTERSON; Swear to me never to take that drug again

JEKYLL; Don't you think I tried that? I don't control the transformations! He comes through on own accord, every time i'm just a little bit weak! If I doze off for half a second, if I feel the bitter emotions.. the hate.. the dosages needs to be stronger and stronger all the time for me to come back! He is so strong! God John he is becoming so strong! And I am running out John! I tried to just order new chemicals, but for some reason they don't work! I'm running out! out of chemicals, out of time and out of hope! Soon there's no more Henry Jekyll! Then only Hyde remains! Please I beg of you! I'll do anything! Anything you say! I'm at your mercy! Help me!

UTTERSON; God really is the only one able to save you know.

JEKYLL; (Yells in frustration.) _Then why doesn't he?_ (Now begs in clear desperation.) For old times sake, in the name of our old trusty friendship, just this once.. help me.

UTTERSON; (silence.) Not like any-one would believe me if I handed you in claiming you to be Hyde.. and I rather see no more deaths, I do this, only because of our friendship, I hope you realise this, but that is also wearing thin now.. what is it you would have me do Henry?

JEKYLL; No more death.. help me safe at least one life (Finds an envelope all ready adressed.) please quick! Deliver this! It's a question of life and dead I fear.

UTTERSON  
>(He reads the address on the envelope) Miss Lucy Harris, the Dregs, Camdin Town? Henry, this is that awful place? That night! That girl!...<p>

JEKYLL  
>(With urgency) John, I beg you. It's a debt I owe...a private affair. Tell her...that she must leave London...and tonight! (UTTERSON does not move. JEKYLL pleads with him) John, there is more than one life at stake here! It is Hyde! He...I cannot say I! John I fear what he might do to the girl!<p>

UTTERSON  
>Henry!<p>

JEKYLL  
>(Pushes UTTERSON away) Go now , please! (UTTERSON slowly begins to leave. JEKYLL goes to the lab table and gathers together the new chemicals. He speaks to UTTERSON) With these chemicals, they key to Hydes birth was, his destruction must be in here some-where as well! It must!...I promise I can find an antidote that will destroy Edward Hyde forever! (UTTERSON begins to climb the stairway of the catwalk)<p>

UTTERSON  
>(He pauses on the stairs and turns back to JEKYLL) God help you Henry! God help us all! (He exits)<p>

* * *

><p>-scene 24-<p>

Jekyll alone in his lab goes on a mad rampage, desperate to salvage what remains of his soul, but hyde keeps interfering, appearing in mirrors and in reflection of vials as he sings back to Jekyll, before at last, we see both of them standing in the same room, Hyde strangling Jekyll who despite fighting with all of his might, clearly is loosing.

{"THE CONFRONTATION!"}

JEKYLL  
>(He sings)<br>IT'S OVER NOW!  
>I KNOW INSIDE!<br>NO ONE MUST EVER KNOW  
>THE SORRY TALE OF EDWARD HYDE<br>AND THOSE THAT DIED  
>NO ONE MUST EVER KNOW!<p>

(He picks up a vial of the formula and prepares to drink)

AM I A GOOD MAN?  
>AM I A MADMAN?<br>IT'S SUCH A FINE LINE  
>BETWEEN A GOOD MAN<br>AND A ...

(In the mirror behind JEKYLL appears the image of HYDE. The image begins to sing also)

HYDE/IMAGE  
>DO YOU REALLY THINK<br>THAT I WOULD EVER LET YOU GO?  
>DO YOU THINK I'D EVER SET YOU FREE?<br>IF YOU DO, I'M SAD TO SAY  
>IT SIMPLY ISN'T SO<br>YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME!

JEKYLL  
>ALL THAT YOU ARE<br>IS A FACE IN THE MIRROR  
>I CLOSE MY EYES AND YOU DISAPPEAR!<p>

HYDE/IMAGE  
>I'M WHAT YOU FACE<br>WHEN YOU FACE IN THE MIRROR  
>LONG AS YOU LIVE, I WILL STILL BE HERE!<p>

JEKYLL  
>ALL THAT YOU ARE<br>IS THE END OF A NIGHTMARE  
>ALL THAT YOU ARE IS A DYING SCREAM!<p>

AFTER TONIGHT,  
>I SHALL END THIS DEMON DREAM!<p>

HYDE/IMAGE  
>THIS IS NOT A DREAM, MY FRIEND<br>AND IT WILL NEVER END!  
>THIS ONE IS THE NIGHTMARE THAT GOES ON!<br>HYDE IS HERE TO STAY,  
>NO MATTER WHAT YOU MAY PRETEND<br>AND HE'LL FLOURISH LONG AFTER YOU'RE GONE!

JEKYLL  
>SOON YOU WILL DIE<br>AND MY MEM'RY WILL HIDE YOU!  
>YOU CANNOT CHOOSE BUT TO LOSE CONTROL!<p>

HYDE/IMAGE  
>YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME!<br>I LIVE DEEP INSIDE YOU!  
>EACH DAY YOU'LL FEEL ME DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!<p>

JEKYLL  
>I DON'T NEED YOU TO SURVIVE<br>LIKE YOU NEED ME!  
>I'LL BECOME WHOLE AS YOU DANCE WITH DEATH!<p>

AND I'LL REJOICE  
>AS YOU BREATHE YOUR FINAL BREATH!<p>

HYDE/IMAGE  
>FOR I'LL LIVE INSIDE YOU FOREVER!<p>

JEKYLL  
>(He screams) Nooo!<p>

HYDE/IMAGE  
>WITH SATAN HIMSELF BY MY SIDE!<p>

JEKYLL  
>(He screams again) Nooo!<p>

HYDE/IMAGE  
>AND I KNOW THAT NOW AND FOREVER<br>THEY'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO SEPARATE  
>JEKYLL FROM HYDE!<p>

JEKYLL  
>(He grabs hold of the beaker with the chemical in it. He tries to drink it but HYDE wont allow him)<br>CAN'T YOU SEE  
>IT'S OVER NOW<br>IT'S TIME TO DIE!

HYDE/IMAGE  
>NO, NOT I!<br>ONLY YOU!

JEKYLL  
>IF I DIE,<br>YOU'LL DIE, TOO!

HYDE/IMAGE  
>YOU'LL DIE IN ME<br>I'LL BE YOU!

JEKYLL  
>DAMN YOU, HYDE<br>LEAVE ME BE!

HYDE/IMAGE  
>CAN'T YOU SEE?<br>YOU ARE ME!

JEKYLL  
>NO!<br>DEEP INSIDE!

HYDE/IMAGE  
>I AM PURE<br>YOU - ARE - HYDE!

JEKYLL  
>NO, NEVER!<p>

(JEKYLL drinks the chemicals)

HYDE/IMAGE  
>YES! FOREVER!<p>

JEKYLL  
>GOD DAMN YOU, HYDE<br>TAKE ALL YOUR EVIL DEEDS  
>AND ROT IN HELL!<p>

HYDE/IMAGE  
>I'LL SEE YOU THERE, JEKYLL!<p>

(JEKYLL throws the bicker at the mirror, smashing it to pieces. The lights black out)

* * *

><p>-scene 25-<p>

: The scene segues into LUCY'S BEDROOM.

LUCY sits on her bed. She is dressed completely in a white corset. The room is completely in white.  
>UTTERSON speaks to her)<p>

UTTERSON  
>Henry Jekyll...asked me to give you this. (He hands her the envelope)<p>

LUCY  
>(Taking the envelope) What is it?<p>

UTTERSON  
>He told me to tell you to leave this place. To leave London...tonight if you can. (LUCY opens the envelope<br>which is filled with money. She holds it up for UTTERSON to see. She looks at him in puzzlement) He said  
>he owes you a debt.<p>

LUCY  
>He was the only one who didn't treat me like a whore.<p>

UTTERSON  
>What has passed between you I neither know nor need to know. But I implore you to do as he says.<p>

LUCY  
>Why didn't he come himself?<p>

UTTERSON  
>(He pauses) He's offering you chance, that few people have. He's trying to help you.<p>

LUCY  
>I don't want to be saved.<p>

UTTERSON  
>Some people are worth helping. No matter what...<p>

LUCY  
>Where am I supposed to go?<p>

UTTERSON  
>Far from here. To begin again. To a new place. (He opens the door to exit) Good luck. (He begins to exit.<br>(He pauses and turns back ) Miss Harris. (He exits)

{"A NEW LIFE"}

LUCY  
>(She sits alone on her bed and sings, as the song goes on she packs her suitcase, clearly intending of going away immediately, in silhouettes we see images of her dreams, in warm colours.)<p>

A NEW LIFE  
>WHAT I WOULDN'T GIVE<br>TO HAVE A NEW LIFE!  
>ONE THING I HAVE LEARNED<br>AS I GO THROUGH LIFE  
>NOTHING IS FOR FREE<br>ALONG THE WAY.

A NEW START  
>THAT'S THE THING I NEED<br>TO GIVE ME NEW HEART  
>HALF A CHANCE IN LIFE<br>TO FIND A NEW PART  
>JUST A SIMPLE ROLE<br>THAT I CAN PLAY.

A NEW HOPE  
>SOMETHING TO CONVINCE ME<br>TO RENEW HOPE.  
>A NEW DAY<br>BRIGHT ENOUGH  
>TO HELP ME FIND MY WAY.<br>A NEW CHANCE  
>ONE THAT MAYBE HAS<br>A TOUCH OF ROMANCE.  
>WHERE CAN IT BE?<br>THE CHANCE FOR ME?

A NEW DREAM  
>I HAVE ONE<br>I KNOW THAT VERY FEW DREAM.  
>I WOULD LIKE TO SEE<br>THAT OVERDUE DREAM  
>EVEN THROUGH<br>IT NEVER MAY COME TRUE.

A NEW LOVE  
>THOUGH I KNOW<br>THERE'S NO SUCH THING  
>AS TRUE LOVE<br>EVEN SO,  
>ALTHOUGH I NEVER KNEW LOVE,<br>STILL I FEEL  
>THAT ONE DREAM IS MY DUE!<p>

A NEW WORLD  
>THIS ONE THING<br>I WANT TO ASK OF YOU, WORLD  
>ONCE - - BEFORE IT'S TIME<br>TO SAY ADIEU, WORLD  
>ONE SWEET CHANCE<br>TO PROVE THE CYNICS WRONG!

A NEW LIFE  
>MORE AND MORE I'M SURE,<br>AS I GO THROUGH LIFE,  
>JUST TO PLAY THE GAME<br>AND TO PURSUE LIFE  
>JUST TO SHARE ITS PLEASURES<br>AND BELONG  
>THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN HERE FOR<br>ALL ALONG  
>EACH DAY'S A BRAND NEW LIFE!<p>

(As LUCY finishes singing her suitcase is packed, she is dressed and ready to go, with a big smile she reaches for the door handle, open it there is a sudden flash of light and the sound of thunder. And right in front of her on the other side of the door, stands Hyde looking down at her with a sneer.

LUCY  
>(First screams as she stumbles backwards in shock) What do you want with me?<p>

HYDE  
>(With contempt as he steps inside, effectively cornering Lucy) Why, what every lover wants. (He removes his hat and coat) Compassion,<br>companionship...honesty!

LUCY  
>(She turns away from him trying to hide the envelope behind her back) I don't know what you mean...<p>

HYDE  
>(He slowly circles around the bed behind her) Isn't there something you'd like to tell me?<p>

LUCY  
>Sir, I don't know...<p>

HYDE  
>(He interrupts her) Shhh...wouldn't you like to tell me about your...Harley street, Dr. Jekyll?...<p>

LUCY  
>(Surprised) Dr. Jekyll? You know him?<p>

HYDE  
>(He sits down upon the bed beside her) Of course I know him. (Pause) As well as I know...myself. We are very old friends he and I. Very close to one another. We share all of each others secrets. (He reaches out to her and she turns away) Don't you think you should show it to me!<p>

LUCY  
>I don't know what you're talking...!<p>

HYDE  
>(Sharply holding out his hand) Show it to me! Now! Now! (She hands him the envelope, and he snatches it from her and, rips it open and takes out the money. He crumples the envelope.) What is it you find in him, that you can't find in me?<p>

LUCY  
>He was kind to me!<p>

HYDE  
>(He begins throwing the money at LUCY, and shouting at her) Well he's not very nice you know! He's a<br>very week man! (Pause) Undependable. Your friendship with him has hurt me very deeply. (He kneels  
>behind her on the bed and holds her facing the audience) So I'm going to hurt you...<p>

LUCY  
>(She begins to cry) Please no...<p>

HYDE  
>(He holds her tightly. He produces a knife from behind his back. LUCY does not see this. He begins to<br>sing)

{"SYMPATHY - TENDERNESS" REPRISE}

SYMPATHY, TENDERNESS  
>WARM AS THE SUMMER<br>OFFER ME THEIR EMBRACE!

(He plunges the knife into her back. She does not scream out but show sudden shock. HYDE turns her  
>around to face him and he again stabs her in the side. LUCY tries to get away from him but HYDE pulls<br>her back)

LUCY;(HYDE grabs her again and this time pulls the knife across her throat, she speaks out) Henry...! (She dies)

HYDE; (leans back as he smiles satiesfied, even gleefull as he takes back his knife, and lazedly dries it off on Lucy's dress.) my pretty little dove.. my pretty little singing bird.. a shame that any-one who knows such a secret must die.. (Looks angrily up at the camera.) And there's one other.. you're hearing this Jekyll?.. he can't know and life.. he's dead.. Oh I know.. why end the fun there? Why not bring out a clean slade? We kill all of them! What can I do which hurt you the most? And I wont need you any-more.. Hyde did not commit any such murders.. Jekyll did.. Jekyll who's cards and items were found by the bodies of his murdered inner circle.. and the police will look for Jekyll, oh they will look, but they wont find him, because Hyde.. Hyde goes free.

At that moment the door springs up and Nellie burst ins.

NELLIE; I thought I heard noises, yelling (stops by the sight of the corpse, then looks wide-eyed at Hyde.) The.. the killer..

HYDE; INFERNAL WOMAN! OLD HAG! YOU'RE NEXT!

NELLIE; (Hurries away running for it.) HELP! HELP! (She reaches the stair and yells down for every-one to hear.) IT'S EDWARD HYDE! HE IS THE MURDERE! HE'S GOING TO KILL ME! HELP!

HYDE; (hits Nellie so she falls all the way down the stairs, only for every-one to stare wide-eyed at the scenery.) Shut it old hag! (but by the sight of the many guests Hyde twirls around and run for it.)

Man; Oi! it's the killer! Get him!

The crowds runs wild after Hyde, and he jumps through the window so it crashes and lands down on the street.

Man; There he is don't let him get away!

* * *

><p>-Scene 26-<p>

Utterson walks quickly down the street, shuttering lightly as he collects his jacket around him, as a group of people comes storming past him, shocked Utterson blinks as the police comes as well and he pulls an officer aside.

UTTERSON; what's going on?

OFFICER; Caught the killer red-handed, and by red-handed I mean soaking in blood up to his alboves, it's a Mr. Edward Hyde, he's loose in the city!

UTTERSON; Edward Hyde on the loose, but.. (Shakes his head clear.) No matter, he had his chance, Officer I know where he is! come with me!

OFFICER; sir?

UTTERSON; Edward Hyde! i know his hiding place! Come on man!

A chouch drives past, and suddenly stops, Emma pokes her head out as and stops the hurrying Utterson and police officer.

EMMA; John! do you know what is going on?

UTTERSON; The killer has been identified, it's Edward Hyde.. Emma for your own sake, turn around and go home to your father.

EMMA; Edward Hyde? Henry's associate? John, we must go there at ones! he might be in trouble.

UTTERSON; Emma go home! That's an order!

EMMA; I refuse! i'm going with or without.

UTTERSON; (sighs.) then at least promise to stay close to me! (Crawls up the chouch to take place beside Emma,.) Coming officer?

OFFICER; yas sir..

And as they drive away we see scenes of Hyde running with all of his might, the chorus singing Facade reprise.

ENSEMBLE;

THERE'S A BEAST AT THE DOOR  
>AND HE'S WILD AND FREE!<br>AND WE DON'T LET HIM IN  
>CUZ' WE DON'T WANT TO SEE<p>

UTTERSON;  
>WHAT IS LURKING<br>RIGHT BEHIND  
>THE FACADE!<p>

THE COMPANY;  
>MAN ISNOT ONE BUT TWO.<br>HE IS EVIL AND GOOD  
>AND HE WALKS THE FINE LINE<br>WE'D ALL CROSS IT WE COULD  
>ARE WE WAITING...<p>

* * *

><p>-Scene 27-<p>

As the music quote ends Hyde violently breaks into his house, shovelling the servants aside.

POOLE; Sir!

HYDE: MOVE AWAY! (pushes Poole aside and storms towards the labratory)

Imediatly after Utterson, Emma and a group of Officers enter

POOLE; Sir's what happening!

UTTERSON; Hyde? is he here?

POOLE; Yes sir, what about it?

UTTERSON; He is the killer! He murdered every-one!

POOLE; Goodness! heaven bless that Jekyll is not at home! He ran that way! quick! (Points towards the lab.)

UTTERSON; we shall see.

(they run for the labratory door, but it is locked, at ones they start trying to bring it down.)

UTTERSON; Open up Hyde! We know you are in there! OPEN UP NOW!

(Inside we see Hyde scrambling around with vials and potions before cutting back to the outside.)

The people have found an axe and now breaks the door down with force to jump inside, only to face a rather pall looking Jekyll looking up at them.

POOLE; (sounds astounded and beyond surprise.) Doctor Jekyll?

EMMA; HENRY! (runs down to him and embraces him, but Henry looks to shocked to even register.)Thank god you are alive! Hyde was here! he was going to kill you!

Offcer looks around in confusion

OFFICER; well where is he! he must have been here!

POOLE; saw him myself, he just pushed me aside as an old rag!

JEKYLL; he.. he was here, he must have gone out through the back door...

Imediatly the police officers runs to the door and rips in it.

OFFICER; it's locked.

JEKYLL; Then the front door! Quick!

EMMA; Henry, darling! I can't believe how lucky you were..

JEKYLL; darling you have no idea..

UTTERSON; (slowly walks down and stops the Officers coming his way.) No.. no he didn't get out.. he is still here.

OFFICER; but sir! there's no one here but Jekyll!

UTTERSON; exactly (points at Jekyll.) There! there's your man!

POOLE; but that's ridicoules!

OFFICER; We all know it's Hyde we are looking for, not Jekyll!

UTTERSON; I am well aware, but none-the less, there's your man! (he draws a gun and points it at Jekyll.) Emma move aside, he is dangerouse.

EMMA; John.. have you gone mad! what are you doing?

UTTERSON; (speaks directly to Jekyll.) You said you were running out.. and he is getting stronger each day.. how long do you think you have? how many lifes will it cost? Henry, my dear old friend.. this is your last chance to redeem yourself, this is the only way for me to safe you, to help you.

JEKYLL; .. it was the last one.. Hyde spilled it all refusing to take any chances.. it has happened before that when the dosage was the small I couldn't turn back...

UTTERSON; Then Henry.. prove you're not Hyde hiding in fear.. prove you are nothing like him.. that you are Henry Jekyll

JEKYLL; you are right (Lets go of Emma.) Emma move away..

Emma; but henry

JEKYLL; Just do as I say! move far away far.. (stops, and gramps in fear.) No! how can it be so soon! I've barely..(Groans in sheer pain.) EMMA RUN!

EMMA; Henry what's happening?

JEKYLL; MOVE! MOVE AWAY EMMA! I BEG OF YOU! MOVE OR I MIGHT HURT YOU! JOHN FOR GODS SAKE END IT NOW END IT! (spread out his arms ready to recieve the bullet.) Don't let me harm another soul!

but Utterson is frozen in terror and so is Emma and the rest equally in fascination as Jekyll falls down on the floor and transforms into Hyde, looking more viciouse and ugly as ever..

EMMA; (bows down.) Henry? Henry darling what's?

HYDE; (grabs up and get EMMA's neck.) My little dove! little darling! we are to be married I understand!

EMMA; (Stares in fear.) Henry!

HYDE; Henry is gone for good love! but don't worry, Hyde is the improvement! (He drags Emma into a deep kiss, despite her protest and screaming, as he retrieves he simply laughs.)

UTTERSON; EDWARD HYDE (pulls back the trigger back.) LET HER GO! NOW!

HYDE; (turns his head to Utterson, and sneers,) Ah.. John.. what a friend you turned out to be, your sleeshy traitor!

UTTERSON; I only ever did what my conciouse felt was best, do you have any such thing as conciouse?

HYDE; Now that you mention it.. (Grabs Emma even tighter and holds a knife against her throat.) Let me go or the Pretty gets it!

EMMA; Hen.. Henry!

HYDE; Sorry little dove, my name is Edward Hyde, Henry is gone little love.

UTTERSON; Let her go!

HYDE; Then let me go! Edward Hyde never breaks any promises, the little dove will be fine and free as the bird that she is.. the moment I am out and on my own merry way.

UTTERSON; I can't let you do that, you are not leaving this room before it's in chains!

HYDE; (shrugs.) you asked for it, (Holds up the knife ready to drive it down.)

EMMA; HENRY NO!

HYDE; (is just about to drive down the knife, but stops the last possible second, frozen as his eyes are wide-open.)

EMMA; Henry.. (sings.)

LOOK IN MY EYES, WHO DO YOU SEE THERE..

YOU KNOW WHO I AM..

Hyde; (sings very very softly, almost as a whisper.) TAKE ME AS I! _no!_ (and he drives down the knife regardles.)

Emma screams and just manages to dug for cover.

HYDE; Nothing is left of Jekyll! only Hyde remains! (Runs beats Emma over so she slams down in the floor.) (sings), WHAT IS THIS FEELING OF FEELING SO ALIVE! FEELING EVIL BUT TRULY ALIVE! IT'S THE FEELING OF BEING. (BANG!)

Hyde stops, the camera cut to Utterson and his gun is smoking, Edward looks down and realise he has been hit, he looks up and falls to the ground

HYDE; (Whispers.) Emma.. Emma..

EMMA; (sobs) Henry?

HYDE; i'm sorry.. i'm so.. Emma..

EMMA; (grabs Henry's hand and sits above him.) I am here darling, I am right here.. (Sings a dream.) ONCE UPON A DREAM, WE WERE LOST IN LOVE IN EMBRACE... THERE WE FOUND A PERFECT PLACE.. IN OUR PERFECT DREAM."

HYDE; yeas.. I see it now.. see.. Emma... Emma... (closes his eyes, he is dead.)

EMMA; (breaks down crying hugs Hydes body)

UTTERSON; (walks towards the open journal, flips back to the first page and murmers.) The confessions of Henry Jekyll, how he did it.. but when did it begin? He says, all the way back to earliest childhood is what he says here.. it.. (He stops and closes the book.) will never be known to any-one. (Picks up the book.) I'll destroy this.

OFFICER; (nods) yeas sir..

POOLE; Doctor jekyll.. I..

UTTERSON; don't ask to many questions.. Jekyll was killed by Hyde, and we killed Hyde as he tried to escape..and that' the end of the story.. of my poor friend, Henry Jekyll..

The camera pans over the room, towards Hydes' body.. and he slowly turns back to Jekyll.. as the transformation is completely, it fades to black, and the credit roles to the music of "Facade."

Finish


End file.
